Loyalty Hearts
by katy light hedgehog
Summary: Una epoca donde reinaba la monarqui, castillos, reyes, poder, riqueza, un grupo de mosqueteras tendran una mision de llevar, sentimientos, lealtad, confianza estaran en juego en esta historia, si te animas a introducirte a esta historia debes llevar en alto el lema " Todos para Uno y Uno para todos".


**Oneshop**

**Loyalty Hearts**

La historia comienza en el año 1625 en Mobius mas precisamente en Green Hill, una época de grandes riquezas, de paz y tranquilidad para sus habitantes donde un reinos se apreciaban a la lejanía por su majestuosidad, al norte el reino Rosembert, reinado por la familia real al mando del rey Jeremy killdoom que llevo a su reino ah poseer los más hermosos y exuberante vegetación, la comida no era el problema en este reino, la seguridad era primordial al igual que el agua y el alimento, sus guardias no solamente eran caballeros de brillantes armaduras con grandes espadas y valentía, si no también poseían un as bajo la manga, una academia especializada para crear mejores y nuevos guardias para el reino denominados mosqueteros, seres con velocidad, fuerza e inteligencia además de tener habilidades nunca antes vistas por los seres común que habitaban en el pueblo, estos trabajaban en equipo siempre ocultos entre la población para salir a proteger a su gente y su rey cuando lo requerían. Pero un grupo en particular era diferente en todo el reino incluso en todo Mobius, los mosqueteros eran seleccionados tres por cada grupo de zoomorfos de sexo masculino para equidad e igualdad, era raro que un grupo tuviera más de dos con habilidades magnificas, encontrar habilidades que puedan ser compatibles con otras era un reto, incluso cada mosquetero bajo la orden del guardia real y mano derecha del rey era vestidos con trajes especiales a medida para cada uno de ellos, y sus armas creadas para solo el uso de cada uno de ellos.

Este grupo en particular era diferente poseían habilidades en cada uno de sus miembros, para hacerlo más fuera de lo común sus habilidades eran contrarias en cada una de ellas, pero tenían una ventaja entre ellas que podían combinar sus fuerzas y poderes para ser el grupo más fuerte del toda la academia y lasmás eficiente bajo las órdenes del mismo rey.

Como oyeron ELLAS, un grupo diferente y orgullo femenino en el reino, el único grupo de mosqueteros completamente integrados por mujeres con habilidades excepcionales y únicas para reino, con gran sacrificio y fuerza de voluntad llegaron a donde están ahora, el orgullo del rey y de la corte real incluida toda la familia real.

El Reino no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, su gente no pasaría hambre, frio, ni por ninguna necesidad así lo prometió el antecesor del rey actual y él cumplirá su mandato.

Aquelreino que se alzaba con majestuosidad de Green Hill, un reino llevado por la nobleza, pero no todo era lujo para la monarquía ymás para la mano derecha del rey, o eso pensaba el Duque Robert killdoom un chacal de color amarillo con toques anaranjados y de ojos tan fríos como el hielo, su mayor deseo era que el reino tuviera su glamor que tuvo hace años atrás como solía contar su padre él Barón Marcius Roteon Killdoom, pero por su cargo solo podía ser asesor del rey como tal ya que el titulo suele ser otorgado por el Rey a hijos de la Realeza y que no pueden ostentar al reinado como es el caso del Príncipe heredero, su padre siempre deseo ser rey del reino pero no lo logro y por mayor rango que ha obtenido ha sido de duque pero no sentía que fuera suficiente, era leal a la corona claro que en sus términos, y había pautas que no le agradaba mucho entre ellos que lo llegaba de tributo al reino era poco y eso molestaba, pero no al rey actual, el velaría por su gente que no faltara hambre, y que todos vivieran de la misma forma digna.

Pero él Duque Robert killdoom anhelaba algo más que no podía poseer y que se encontraba al norte del castillo, aquel reino que proclamaba dicha y bienestar para su gente…ocultaba algo en su entrañas y él lo sabía algo que daría más…poder…ese castillo salvaguardaba un poder único más que las riquezas, siete gemas de diferente colores que fueron incrustadas en una espada legendaria que fue entregada por según el mito por seres único e imaginables hace 500 años atrás, según la leyenda tendrías el poder para arrasar con todo Mobius.

-mi Señor…-escucho para dirigir su mirada a tres zoomorfos arrodillados frente a él

\- ponme al tanto- ordeno serio a sus vasallos.

En Rosembert el Rey Jeremy se encontraba inquieto por las circunstancias que se encontraba su esposa había entrado en labor hace poco y eso tenía preocupado al rey, él se encontraba esperando afuera de la habitación acompañado de su guardia real y confidente personal Michael un fuerte equina de pelaje negro y ojos dorados junto con su equipo según Michael su grupo de elite las Demon Star.

Tranquilícese mi señor – hablo serio el equina para tranquilizar a su rey – están los mejores médicos disponibles para esta labor- aseguro confiado, aun así el rey no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro preocupado.

Debe calmarse – escucho una voz femenina tranquila, el rey volteo para ver a la eriza de nombre Melody ; una eriza de pelaje azul eléctrico de cabellos largos y ojos color verde esmeraldas- como dice Michael…todo saldrá bien

Para ti soy el Guardia Real Lord Michael Eq….

\- sí, sí, si vamos jefe- escucho otra voz, una voz más alegre y llena de energía- deje tanto título- sonrió divertida-…para nosotras siempre será Michael...él equina malhumorado y terco de la guardia real.

HARRIET-le grito asustando a la eriza- ESE ES EL RESPETO QUE TIENES A TU SUPERIOR…

aquí vamos de nuevo – suspiro la líder del grupo, el rey solo observo la escena divertida, que siempre pasaba cuando estaba todos juntos, debía admitir que era una buena manera de olvidar las preocupaciones con un poco de risa y más si la más energética de todas lo comenzaba.

Ya basta pequeña- le acaricio el rey la cabeza a la eriza de color azul oscuroy ojos bicolor.

El Rey desde el primer momento que las vio en acción para dar atender que eran capaces de ser grandes mosqueteros y gano su cariño cuando llegaron eran apenas unas niñas no mayores de 10 años estaban perdidas en un mundo como este solas pero juntas, al principio nadie les hizo el favor de ayudarlas hasta que Michael las encontró en las calles y no pudo evitar ayudarlas por compasión. Y un día que vino Michael al castillo ante mi persona no se dio cuenta que lo seguían hasta que…

**Inicio del flash**

Mi Señor- se arrodillo el equina ante su rey

Michael, párate hombre que haces arrodillándote, aun siendo rey somos amigos- sonrió divertido para mirar atrás de él- no sabía que tenías hijas

Él equina se dio la vuelta para observar a las tres niñas que tenía detrás de él que le sonreían curiosas, el equina se sonrojo al verlas y se puso de pie para mirar al rey- no es lo que parece mi señor…

-¿no?- le miro curioso- somos amigos y no fuiste capaz de contarme que tenías hijas y más aún, que tenías tres- le miro acusadoramente

-no…no…es…que…

-uhhh…- escucho suavemente a su espalda para ver a la pequeña eriza azul mirar un florero de tonos dorados con gemas incrustadas- que bonito...-extendió la mano para tocarlo…

-! HARRIET! no toques nada- se le acerco apresurado…

-¿porque?- se cruzó de brazos…

\- hola…- escucho para voltear el equina y ver a la eriza de espinas largas y ojos verdes acercarse al rey- porqueestá sentado ahí- le miro curiosa, causando la risa del rey

\- son curiosas no- mirando a ambas erizas.

\- no soy curiosa, no me gusta tener dudas- aseguro decidida la pequeña eriza.

\- usted es el rey verdad- hablo suavemente la eriza color azabache de ojos cafés suavemente

-así es pequeña- asintió

\- woaahh un rey – se asomó rápidamente la eriza azul oscuro al frente-aaww esa es su corona- el rey asintió- puedo ver – se acercó rápidamente para tomar la corona con rapidez en su manos- esta bonita

\- que veloz…-miro impresionado

\- Harriet…no debes tomar las cosas sin permiso- le trato la eriza azul claro

\- jooo pero quiero ver…

\- no, dámelo- tratado de quitárselo

-no, suéltalo Mel.- mientras jalaba de un extremo y la otra eriza del otro- es mío

\- que no…

\- USTEDES DOS DEJEN ESO AHORA- estaba parado frente a ellas tratando de que lo obedecieran sin éxito alguno- HARREIT, MELODY.

\- esto es curioso- rio suavemente el rey por la escena y más al ver a su amigo tan reservado y tranquilo perdiendo los estribos tan fácilmente.

-MIO…

\- QUE NO, SUELTALO

-TU SUELTALO

-¡NIÑAS DEJEN ESO! – les grito enfurecido al ver cómono soltaban la corona.

\- BIEN- gritaron ambas para soltar la corona y esta salir volando por los aires y ser atrapado por la cabeza del guardia real que entraba por la puerta.

-uh...-quitándose la corona de la cabeza- esto es suyo su majestad - entregándoselo

\- ya es suficiente- miro molesto a las niñas el equina- están castigadas- a casa ahora

\- pero…- le miraron con ojitos llorosos para empezar a llorar con fuerza causando que la eriza azul llorar con más intensidad haciendo que el sonido de su llanto se ollera por todo el castillo con fuerza, haciendo que se taparon los oídos.

\- MELODY….DEJA DE LLORAR…MIS TIMPANOS…-la eriza empezó a tranquilizarselentamente para ser solo unos gimoteos.- ya tranquila… vaya que tienes buenos pulmones- suspiro

\- interesante- escucho al rey parado justo al lado de él- sabe si estas criaturas tienen habilidades- el equina solo movió los hombros, sin saber cómo responder

\- díganme pequeñas que pueden hacer

\- hacer…-respondió la eriza de ojos cafémientras pensaba

\- yo sé algo mire- junto sus manos pequeñas para abrirla y mostrarles una pequeña esfera negra, mientras sonreí- Mel, corre rápido, rápido – señalando a la eriza de ojos verdes- muéstrales- ella pensaba dudosa pero lo hizo trayendo la corona que estaba en el trono del rey hasta donde estaba él en un segundo- y katu puede…puede…mmm…- le miro-…que haces tú – le miro curiosa

-yo…-les miro apenada- solo esto…- junto sus manos para crear una esfera blanca como la luz de igual tamaño que la de Harriet

\- no seas copiona katu- le saco la lengua, la eriza negra tomo la esfera para luego abrir de nuevo la mano mostrando una mariposa hecha de energía blanca que revoloteaba alrededor del rey para luego desaparecer

\- no dura mucho…-susurro apenada la eriza

\- Presumida – susurro Harriet

\- Su Majestad, yo no sabía de sus habilidades…yo- le miro temeroso, seres con habilidades así eran llevados a la muerte junto con los que los protegían hace años atrás.

\- descuida-miro curioso a las tres erizas pequeñas que miraban a un flicky volar por la ventana entretenidas- hiciste bien en cuidarlas- le miro sonriendo.

**Fin del flash**

No soy pequeña- susurro- tengo casi 18 años- haciendo un puchero, para luego oír del cuarto, un llanto que se hacía cada vez más fuerte

\- ya nació- hablo emocionada la eriza líder del grupo, el rey entro rápidamente ala habitación para ver a su esposa y a su futuro heredero.

Mi rey, felicidades es u niño – le aseguro él médico- pero…lamento informarle que nuestra reina…no pudo soportarlo- le miro apenado.

Toda felicidad del Rey se frustró al ver a su bella esposa en la cama, como su piel se había tornado pálido, y sus labios rosados se tenían suavemente del color purpura, su amada esposa y amiga, falleció al dar a luz a su hijo.

Solo podíamos salvar a uno, la Reina nos pidió que salváramos a su hijo, asu heredero- hizo una leve reverencia al terminar la triste noticia.

La noticia se supo en todo el reino del fallecimiento de la reina dejando un gran dolor en su gente y más en el mismo rey el cual decreto que serían días de duelo por la gran pérdida, y más beneficioso para alguien que solo observaba entre las sombras el calvario del rey.

Descuida- susurro quedamente- aún falta que sufras un poco más…mi Rey- sonrió sínicamente.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de la reina y el Rey Jeremy se sentía aun devastado por no tenerla a su lado, pero tenía a su pequeño hijo para cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Señor- escucho para observar en frente de él aun zoomorfo de color amarillo con tonalidades anaranjadas

Robert- le sonrió suavemente- a que se debe tu visita

Mi Rey- hizo una suave reverencia- sobre la nueva guardia real…

Robert- le miro algo Aburrido- sabes bien que la guardia liderada por Michael es perfecta si mencionar a las mosqueteras.

-ese punto quería recalcar con usted- le miro un poco serio.

No es correcto que la guardia real y los mosqueteros tengan relación, en este caso Michael y esas chiquillas, son como padres eh hija

\- la gente puede pensar que tramen algo no creen… la protección y manejo de los caballeros de reino a mano del gran guardián real Michael Roffert Equina yademás mano derecha del rey y la protección de la familia real en manos de las Mosqueteras e hijas del mismo Michael.- le miro severo- sabe mi puesto a este asunto no debe haber parentesco en esto.

Robert,…las chicas son hijas adoptivas de Michael- le miro – y se han ganado su puesto con honores en la academia de mosqueteros, además de ser las únicas chicas en esta escuela…

Sean o no adoptivas…propongo que se le otorguen nuevos mosqueteros reales- le miro- además son chicas- rascándose la oreja- tarde o temprano tendrán familia y luego sus deberes con la familia real donde quedan, - haciendo una pose dramática- miro al rey bastante divertido al ver como el rey pensaba en ese punto

Aun así ese punto de que tengan familia falta un tiempo para que suceda- le miro

Pero pasara mi Rey- le dio la espalda para sonreír- por eso eh tomado el atrevimiento de traer tres postulantes nuevos para tomar el puesto

\- un nuevo equipo- le miro – sabes que esas decisiones las debe tomar en cuenta Michael

Lo sé- movió la mano con desinterés- pero son muy bueno, vienen de otro reino, y tiene ciertas habilidades- sonrió maliciosamente

Habilidades…

Así es- mostrándole tres carpetas distintas, con aquella sonrisa farsante e su rostro

En los jardines del castillo tres erizas tomaban un pequeño descanso de su deberes diarias, de recorrer el castillo y el reino, además de revisar y llenar formularios de nuevo ingreso de nuevos postulantes de la academia, además de sus prácticas de entrenamientos por parte de Michael, y de grandes mosqueteros que eran sus maestros y guías.

-uhh…-susurro suavemente al sentir un suave escalofrió por la espalda

\- que pasa Mel- le miro la eriza azul oscuro al ver la reacción de su amiga y líder

\- no se sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo– le miro algo confusa.

\- algún enemigo…

\- no lo sé- miro pensativa el cielo que empezaba a tonarse anaranjado anunciando la puesta del sol.

\- aaahhh- suspiro cansada la eriza- sea lo que sea no será bueno

\- mmm…ustedes creen que pueda suceder algo

\- no lo sé Katu…pero cuando Melody tiene presentimientos de esa forma no es nada bueno.

\- pase, lo que pase sabremos empañárnosla- sonrió confiada- somos las mosqueteras guardianas y protectoras de la familia real, y nada nos detendrá- con una mirada decidida en los ojos.

\- oístepequeñín- hablo Harriet, mientras veía al pequeño erizo no más de dos meses de edad, de tonos oscuros con toques azules y ojos azul rey- cuando habla de esa forma no hay nadie que pueda hacerte daño.

\- lo que me recuerda- giro Melody para ver al erizo pequeño que estaba en el regazo de la eriza de ojos cafés- donde se metióAqua se suponía que ella te cuidaba- señalando al pequeño

\- para que preguntas- escucho a Harriet que saltaba con elegancia desde la rama del árbol donde estaba colgada de cabeza para ponerse de pie al lado de Melody.- sabes que fue a espiar a Astro- sonrió pícaramente.

\- ¿espiar?...han pasado tres horas- le miro de refilón a la eriza- y no regresa

\- ejem…tal vez están "ocupados"- le miro pervertida mente- tú me apoyas verdad pequeñín – acariciándole las orejas suavemente al erizo con lo cual el rioa su tacto

\- ya te eh dicho que no le enseñes esas cosas – le reprocho la eriza.

\- ah venga…no es necesario que le diga nada katu, el presencia todo entre su niñera y el guardia principal de nuestro padre – Le guiño un ojo.

Aunasí no debería abusar de nuestro tiempo- se cruzó molesta de brazos.

No te enojes, sabemos que te gusta estar con el pequeño en brazos- se burló haciendo que Melody se sonrojara- seguro serias una excelente madre

No digas tonterías- le miro ruborizadas- saben cómomosqueteras reales no tenemos tiempo para familia.

Venga no te pongas aburrida- bostezo cansada

Pues …yo disfruto pasar tiempo con él pequeño príncipe- sonrió tiernamente- están lindo – meciéndolo entre sus brazos

Pues cuando haces eso katu parece tu hijo jajaja, lástima que no tenga el mismo color de tus ojos o lo llamaría katu Jr. - se rio

Perdón por el retraso- escucharon una voz proveniente del pasillo sur, para ver a una eriza de cabellos plateados acercarse.

Al fin- suspiro – porque tardaste tanto- le recrimino

Es que...-se sonrojo- yo…

Ya te dije Mel…estaba haciendo…-le tapó la boca la eriza de ojos café

No se dice esas cosas frente al bebe

Iba a decir asuntos personales

Ambas sabemos que eso no ibas a decir

Me conoces bien katu- rio suavemente

Aquí estaban – se acero un erizo dorado de ojos rojos

Aquí viene el que te quita los sueños de noche...Aqua- siseo divertida

Ha…Harriet...no digas eso- le miro sonrojada

Que pasa Astro- le miro seria

Melody…el Rey Jeremy desean verlas ahora mismo- le miro un poco confuso

Uh?...a nosotras…

Mmm...porque ahora…-meditaba la eriza de ojos verdes

Te juro que yo no fui Mel- sonrió nerviosa

En marcha…gracias por avisarnos astro…Katy, Harriet el Rey nos llama

Si- se pusieron en marcha no antes de que Katy entregara al pequeño erizo a su niñera Aqua

Los vemos después…

Recuerden que solo pueden hacer algo apto para menores mientras no estemos

HARRIET- escucho gritar a la eriza de cabellos plateados ates de que perdiera de vista

Te gusta avergonzarla no es así

Rio – me encanta, es fácil molestar a la gente y más si está enamorada

Compórtense ya hemos llegado a la sala de tronos- dijo por ultimo para dar paso abrir la puerta y entrar

Su Majestad- hablaron en unisonólas erizas para hacer una reverencia de respeto a su Rey

Ya eran hora de que llegaran- escucharon una voz irritante

Teníaque estar el cara de…

Harriet...-le hablo seria la eriza azabache- compórtate- la eriza solo se cruzó de brazos

Robert- le miro para callar al duque- Señoritas le eh llamado mandar para…

Para que no se andenpavoneando por aquí y por allá sin hacer nada…

Escúchame pulgoso- le sujeto la eriza negra para calmarla.

Harriet- hablo Melody con autoridad, la eriza se controló para mirar con recelo al duque

Señor sabe bien que nosotras…

No es necesario que digas palabra Melody – le sonrió el rey suavemente- el reino ha crecido bastante este último tiempo- hablo mientras se paraba de su trono para acercarse a la ventana y solo observar- ha crecido tanto que hace falta más seguridad

Mi Señor, no se preocupe nosotras haremos lo posible para hacernos cargos de todo.

JA…- escucho una risa por parte del duque

Le hemos fallado antes mi Señor

claro que no…pero no es suficiente- miro a las tres erizas

No lo comprendo

Haber niñas…- se acercó el duque con presunción- es obvio que ahora se necesitan mosqueteros con fuerza, agilidad para ciertos asuntos- les miro con desaprobación- hombres, queridas, con fuerza y voluntad de morir por el rey y su reino y no niñitas que juegan hacer heroínas..

Ahora si lo golpeo...

Mi Señor- hablo Melody para distraer a Harriet que no golpeara al duque- sabe bien donde esta nuestro honor estamos dispuestas a dar nuestra vida por usted y el reino, incluso por la vida del duque.

Ni muerta lo hago- rezongo Harriet

Señoritas no las estoy despidiendo si eso piensan

Ah no- pensó confundido el duque

Haremos un grupo alterno

Alterno- hablaron las tres confundidas

Así es, ustedes se harán cargo de todo lo que es la familia real- sonrió- serán nuestras guardaespaldas de mí y mi hijo- sonrió- aaahhh...claro del duque.

Y el reino- pregunto confusa Katy.

Pondremos a otro grupo de mosqueteros ara eso para que resguarden a los aldeanos y el reinoasí será menos trabajo para ustedes.

No me siento cómoda con eso mi Rey- suspiro cansada la eriza- pero si es una orden suya…solo queda acatarla.

Así será…

Fuera del castillo tres figuras se asomaban al reino con paso firme y decidido para poder admirar el castillo tan imponente que tenían frente a ellos.

Es aquí amigos míos- sonrió complacido al ver el paisaje- el reino de Rosembert…

Si me preguntas es un nombre de niña- miro aburrido el castillo un erizo de ojos azul rey y piel negra como la noche.

Rosembert… un reino lleno de vida, exuberante en su vegetación y habitantes claro, data más de 1500 años de antigüedad su reino…es uno de los pocos reinos, casi la única que no ha sucumbido con el tiempo.

Hermano, te hace falta salir más sabes- le miro aburrido

Hm...prefiero la educación, antes de ser como tú–le miro- ser un casa novas reconocidopor todos lados , inculto e idiota

Engreído…

Silencio- les calló un erizo de piel blanca como la nieve.- debemos darnos prisa y presentarnos ante el rey.- les miro serio ambos para avanzar así aquel formidable castillo.

En el jardín real, las cosas no estaban de todo alegre.

-aaahhh como se atreve ese pulgoso a decir que no somos buenas- refunfuñaba entre dientes

\- Tal vez no lo dijo con esas palabras…

\- créeme Aqua, lo dijo con toda intención- le miro inquisitivamente, escuchando un suave suspiro por la eriza de cabellos plateados

\- no es justo Mel, nos rebajóporque somos chicas- se puso molesta la eriza de ojos bicolor- no es justo, cuantas veces le hemos salado el trasero ah ese pulgoso chacal para decir que no servimos.

\- tranquilízate Harriet o asuntaras al príncipe…

\- ah vamos Katu…me vas a decir que no te molesta esto- le miro molesta

\- no podemos hacer nada al respecto fueron órdenes del rey y como sabes, las reglas de rey…

\- Son inquebrantables- suspiro Harriet- aun así no me siento cómoda…nos perderemos toda la acción

\- tampoco hay mucho que hacer la seguridad del castillo y el reino es óptimaasí que no hay gran cantidad de criminales

\- astro…guarda silencio- le miro al erizo dorado

\- insinúas que no hacíamos nada – le mira molesta la eriza azul oscuro- repítelo y serás escombros amigos- le miro sádicamente

\- Harriet cálmate- le miro Melody con seriedad

\- bien- se cruzó de brazos molesta refunfuñado para ella misma.

\- es raro que el rey haya estado de acuerdo han estado bajo sus órdenes desde que empezaron hace 5 años, fueron el grupo másjóvenes de mosqueteros del reino

\- lo sabemos astro…pero a pesar de tener lealtad no es suficiente- suspiro suavemente Melody

\- tiene razón astro- le miro la eriza de ojos café- sabes bien como yo que aquí las chicas no tiene mucha voz y voto, además es un milagro que fuéramosparte de esto al principio

\- eso fue por nuestras poderes Katu

\- Aun así pudieron tacharnos de brujas…el punto es que…seguiremos siendo vistas como chicas frágiles, débiles al frente de un grupo de chicos- les miro a todos los presentes - ven alo que me refiero

\- Odio que tengas razón- le saco la lengua como niña pequeña Harriet

\- Aun así, yo no las veo como chicas indefensas todo lo contrario.

-Eso pasa por que las conoces bien y pasas tiempo con ellas y conmigo - le miro Aqua

\- bien tu ganas- le sonrió el erizo dorado

\- ejem…aún estamos aquí- se escuchó la voz de Harriet sacándolos de sus pensamientos

\- eh,…no…es…quiero decir…

\- descuida Aqua, le gusta fastidiar a ambos- riendo suavemente

\- más de lo que creen- riendo con ganas

\- mmm…porque tan pensativa Melody…

\- no lo sé Katy- mirando al cielo- tengo un mal presentimiento…

\- aaahhh ya es tarde- poniéndose de pie- debo bañar al príncipe antes de llevarlo a dormir- llevando al pequeño erizo dormido en brazos- las veo después chicas- mirando al erizo- hasta mañana astro- le sonriósuavemente para irse por el pasillo

\- adiós…Aqua

\- después dice que no tengo motivos para molestar- le miro pervertida mente al erizo

\- eh...no pienses cosas que no son- le regaño el erizo dorado

\- mua- apuntándose- si yo hablo lo que veo- le miro pícaramente haciéndolo sonrojar levemente

\- hmp...iré hacer mi ronda habitual- se marchó por el mismo pasillo que se había ido Aqua.

\- aja...claro- riéndose a carcajadas

\- no tienes remedio- le regaño la eriza negra- como te gusta molestar a nuestros amigos

\- ah, vamos todas sabemos que esos dos se atraen como imanes – rio suavemente

\- claro que sabemos- le miro divertida Melody- pero no es para que se los restriegues en la cara

\- me gusta divertirme

\- bueno señoritas- poniéndose de pie- hora de irnos- mirando a los guardias de turno hacer sus rondas, mañana hay entrenamiento al alba, andando

\- jooo, algún día me dejaras dormir hasta tarde- le miro aburrida

\- déjame pensar…mm…no

\- mala

\- Katy no vienes- volteo al ver ala eriza aun sentada en la hierba mirando el cielo

\- voy – poniéndose de pie para seguirlas

-¿ocurre algo?

\- no, nada importante- le miraron para luego seguir su marcha- por ahora- suspirosuavemente para seguirlas

En una habitación oscura, solo apenas alumbrada por una llama de la chimenea, un ser puesto con una túnica que cubría su rostro planeaba sus movimientos, mientras miraba un tablero de ajedrez con piezas hechas de cristal.

\- hay muchos jugadores esta vez- sonrió- primero lo primero- tomando el alfil- deshacerme de las mosqueteras…luego iré por lo máspreciado del rey- sonrió silenciosamente.

En la academia de mosqueteros un lugar amplio, lleno de campos de entrenamiento, aulas para la formación de los jóvenes mosqueteros postulantes, una fortaleza impenetrable.

Su encargado de aquella academia eraGuardia Real Lord Michael Equina Tercero,un gran líder y una habilidad inigualable, en sustiempos de juventud era el mosqueteromás valeroso del rey, ahora era el líder de la academia de mosqueteros, su deber formar grandes mosqueteros al servir al reino y asu rey.

\- Lord Michael- escucho al ver entrar al duque en persona.

\- Duque- le miro sorprendido- es un placer tenerlo aquí, por favorsiéntese- el cual el aludido acepto, le miro seriamente- a que debe su visita Robert...

\- je…vamos al grano Michael- le miro- te eh traído a nuevos postulantes, por así decirlo

\- postulantes- le miro- sabes bien que nosotros escogemos por medio de un examen para hacerlo ingresar, no puede ingresar cualquiera

\- lo sé, pero créeme…son geniales estos chicos

-¿chicos?...

\- oh sí, es u grupo de mosqueteros ya formado

-Hmp, sabes bien que nosotros formamos los grupo por sus habilidades, debe a verequilibrio, en fuerza, destreza y rapidez.

\- sí, sí, sí pero estos chicos son magníficos- sonrió. Tienen algo que tus mosqueteros estudiantes no tienen

-¿y eso es?

\- Poderes…

\- vamos Harriet, aumenta la velocidad- le comando seria Melody al ver a Harriet correr por la pista de obstáculos- rápido…

-aaahhh…termine- respiro agitadamente- casi muero – suspiro cansada- sabes que no es fácil correr con esto- apuntando sus botas con un poco de tacón

\- nada mal Harriet, puedes descansar

-al fin- se desplomo en la banca para descansar- 50 vueltas es exagerado Mel- suspiro adormilada- me duele todo

\- veamos cómo va Katy…- camino por el pasillo donde conectaba otro lugar de entrenamiento de tiro, la eriza estaba parada, mirando unos blancos alejados de su posición, la vio crear una pequeña esfera de luz para lanzarla con fuerza hacia el centro del medio para ser destruido al dar en el blanco lo mismo siguió con rapidez con los demás blancos para terminar en una explosión pequeña.

\- nada mal- escucho detrás de ella, para mirar a su líder de grupo- te toca la parte de obstáculos.- le miro te quiero ver en 5 minutos ahí- le dijo por ultimo para regresar.

No crees que exageras con el entrenamiento Mel, estamos desechas- el miro suplicante- no eh podido comer el delicioso pastel de nutella que prepara Aqua cada miércoles… Ten Piedad- le miro con ojitos llorosos

\- bien pueden descansar quiero verlas dentro de una hora para seguir con el entrenamiento

\- enserio – le miro alegre- SI…nos vemos…vamos Katu- la jalo del brazo por el pasillo para arrastrarla con ella- hora de comer.

\- bien es mi turno de entregar algo extra- sonrió complacida Melody, para pararse en medio de la carrera de obstáculos para practicar un poco con el filo de su espada, sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba.

\- bien…-escucharon por el pasillo que daba a la oficina principal de Michael

-uh…-se detuvo Harriet para contemplar por el pasillo al equina y aquel Chacal pulgoso, según Harriet.

\- Señoritas- escucho la voz profunda y seria de Michael, esa voz solo usaba cuando había algo que no era de su grado.

\- vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí- escucharon hablar al duque- señoritas, un placer verlas

\- no tanto para nosotras…-susurro Harriet

\- duque- hizo una leve reverencia la eriza de color negra- Padre… ¿sucede algo?- le miro inquisitivamente al equina.

\- no le has dicho a un- sonrió divertido el duque, escuchando un bufido por parte del equina.

\- habrá nuevos mosqueteros – les miro serio

\- adivino, los petulantes que nos remplazaran para proteger el reino- le miro molesta al duque

\- Harriet cuida tu vocabulario- le regaño su padre adoptivo haciendo que cruzara sus brazos.

\- sin duda estos mosqueteros tendrá mejores modales- le miro consuperioridad el duque a Harriet

\- le enseñare mis modales…chacal…

\- tranquila Harriet- le sujeto por el brazo para que no hiciera una locura y atacara al duque

\- ja, ja, tus hijas son hilarantesMichael- saliendo por el pasillo- muy…irritantes- susurro por ultimo para perderse de vistas de ellos.

\- Harriet, debes controlar ese comportamiento con la familia real.

\- mi lealtad va con la familia real, eso es el rey y sus hijo, no al chacal ese- apuntando el pasillo por donde se había ido el duque.

-Aunasí hija mía, quieras o no debes darle respeto- le acaricio la cabeza por ultimo para entrar a su oficina.

\- qué tal si comemos ese pastel de nutella hecho por Aqua- le sugirió Katy.

\- Hmp…vamos- camino enojada a la cocina real.

La pista de entrenamiento habíaquedado algo destrozada con bolsas de arenas rotas, los maniquís de pelea destrozados por los cortes de la espada, su habilidad con la espada y su rapidez era impecables, sin problemas, se alejó de ahí para tomar algo de agua y descansar un poco antes de continuar.

\- quien anda ahí- miro detrás de ella para ver el pasillo oscuro y ver dentro de ellos unos ojos azules oscuros que la observaban- más vale que salgas- sacando su espada de su funda- o si no quedaras como aquellos muñecos…hecho trizas- apuntando con su espada aquel individuo, pudo notar como este sonriósuavemente, se acercó para revelar a zoomorfo vestido con traje de mosquetero, zapatos azules con blanco, pantalón blanco con detalles azules un cinturón azul oscuro donde descansaba su espada, una camisa blanca, guantes blancos sin dedos y en su cabeza un sombrero blanco con tonos azulados con una pluma de color azul adornaba su sombrero.

-¿Quién eres?- le miro seria apuntándole con su espada, el erizo solo sonriósuavemente para levantar la vista y poder ver aquella chica.

Se acercó y pudo notar que era una eriza de cabellos largos de color azul eléctrico, ojos color esmeraldas que brillaban con el luz del sol, una esbelta figura demostraba aquel vestido tan corto que poseía, ajustado a la altura del pecho, y en cintura descansaba la funda de su espada con la cual ella lo apuntaba con seriedad en su mirada.

\- habla, ¿quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es propiedad privada solo mosqueteros tienen permiso de ingresar a las instalaciones- le miro molesta, causando que este sonriera más- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- le confronto

\- no es nada, my lady- hizo una reverencia frente a ella- déjame presentar- sonrió suavemente para contemplarla- mi nombre es…Ice T. Hedgehog, ice para los amigos bella señorita.

\- Hmp…que haces, esta área privada-le miro aun estando en guardia.

\- vaya que grosera señorita, debería al menos decirme su nombre

\- mi nombre es Melody Hedgehog, líder de demon Star.

-mmm…no creí que pudiera ver en persona a la gran líder del grupo demon Star- se quitó el sombrero haciendo una reverencia- y más si es unachica tan hermosa como tú- le guiño el ojo, causando que se ruborizada.

-A…aun no me respondes- le miro sonrojada

\- Soy Ice T. Hedgehog líder del grupo Cursed Sword- sacando su espada-y seremos los nuevos guardias reales del rey- le sonrió con prepotencia- les llegó la hora de retirarse Demon Star…- se acercó con velocidad para atacarla

\- eso veremos niño bonito- le confronto evitando la espada de él con la suya- será una vergüenza para ti que una chica te derrote- poniendo másfuerza en la espada para separase de él y tomar espacio.

\- eso lo veremos preciosa- para contratar con rapidez dispuesto a dañarla con la espada, rápidamente la eriza esquivo sus ataques sin problemas.

\- eres muy lento- lo contrato de la misma forma, rasgándole la camisa con un corte de su espada.

\- tu viste suerte- le miro molesto para contraatacar con rapidez, ambos eran agiles con sus movimientos, ninguno quería dar brazo a torcer.

Solo se podía escuchar el choque de las espadas que combatían con fuerza, ambos querían demostrar lo mejor del otro, solo debía haber un vencedor.

\- ya me canse de juegos- le miro molesta para hacer un movimiento rápido y conciso haciendo volar la espada del contrincante por los aires lejos de su alcance en unos segundos- gane- escucho antes de sentir el filo de la espada en su pecho, debía admitir la eriza que el chico era bastante atractivo aquel sujeto.

\- debo aceptar que estoy impresionado- sonrió complacido, ruborizando levemente a la eriza- pero…esto aún no ha terminado- escucho levemente para sentir una ventisca helada con fuerza a su alrededor para luego sentir el duro suelo en su espalda sin poder moverse.- eh ganado yo - escucho una voz ronca y sensual cerca de su oreja.

Abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al ver al erizo encima de ella con una sonrisa bastante picara y más cuando se acercó a su rostro suavemente dejando levemente unos centímetros entre sus labios- por cierto…- sintió un cálido aliento en su rostro la eriza al contemplar los ojos azul oscuro del erizo blanco- que lindas bragas negras traes- le susurro lo más lento y sensual que había escuchado la eriza, haciendo que se sonrojara sobre manera haciéndola despertar de su shock para mirarlo enojada aun ruborizada

\- Quítate de encima, maldito pervertido- empezó a golpearlo, tratando de zafarse de su agarre de él si lograrlo entre más trataba de alejarse más cerca lo sentí encima de ella su pecho estaba pegado al suyo y solo un par de centímetros separa sus labios del uno y del otro.

\- esto te agrada no es así- sonriópervertida mente-…Melodía...—susurro suavemente para disminuir el espacio entre ellos.

\- que sucede aquí- escucharon una voz molesta en el pasillo sur de su ubicación para separarse un poco y mirar al Director de la academia mirarlos seriamente, el erizo blanco se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla en ponerse de pie, pero ella se lo negó, poniéndose de pie sola ysacudirse el polvo de su falda.- QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ.- exigió molesto acercándose a ambos erizos- ESTO ES UNA ACADEMIA DE PRESTIGIO Y NO PARA HACER ESTE TIPO DE ESCENAS FRENTE A LOS POSTULANTES- apunto ambos erizos giraron para ver a varios estudiantes mirándolos entre sorprendidos, y burlones y con miradas pervertidas.

\- no es lo que parece padre…Digo...Lord Michael, lo que paso…fue…fue

\- es culpa mía- Lord Michael- hizo leve reverencia frente a él- tuvimos un pequeño accidente al entrenar, tropecé por descuido mío y caímosestrepitosamente- se irguió para mirarlo serio sorprendiendo a la eriza azul

-¿eso eslo que paso Melody?- le miro irritado

\- sí, padre…digo Director- le miro levemente ruborizada.

\- Hmp, que no vuelva a repetirse de nuevo- miro al grupo de estudiantes que estaba observando la escena- USTEDES DIRIJANSE A SUS CALSES ¡YA!– les grito a los mirones quienes salieron corriendo a sus respetivas clases.

\- ¡TÚ! – apunto al erizo blanco el cual le miro- ACERCATE DE NUEVO A MI HIJA, Y SERE YO MISMO QUIEN TE CUELGUE EN LA HORCA, ¿ENTENDIDO?- le miro molesto

\- entendido, no pasara de nuevo…

\- eso espero- dijo por ultimo para irse del lugar.

La eriza miro como el equina ingresaba por el pasillo hacia su oficina molesto, era seguro que llevaría un buen sermón terminando el día, miro al erizo que empezaba a caminar al lado contrario dispuesto a salir de ahí.

-¡ESPERA! …- escucho detrás de él para detener su marcha y girar levemente su cabeza para mirar a la eriza que estaba a sus espaldas- esto no se quedara así…me vengare por lo que me hiciste pasar

\- je…-sonrió divertido- no te mientas- le miro completamente- te fascinó, no es asíMelodía - le sonriópervertida mente.

\- mi nombre es MELODY grávatelo bien- le miro molesta, causando que riera un poco.

\- nos veremos pronto Melodía- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y perderse por el pasillo.

\- ¡QUE ES MELODY!¡ERIZO IDIOTA! - grito ruborizada por donde se había ido aquel erizo- ¡QUE MIRAS! - le grito a un estudiante que salía de uno de los salones y miro un poco la escena- LARGATE- le grito para luego hacer escapar al chico por el miedo.

Suspiro frustrada para tomar su espada del suelo y mirar que a un par de metros estaba la espada de aquel erizo, se acercó y lo tomo del puñal para mirarlo completamente, era de bastante filo, pulida, impecable, el mango de un color blanco con tonos azules con imágenes grabadas de copos de nieve con hermosos detalles y algo pesada para maniobrarla- el idiota olvido su espada- pensó molesta para guardar su espada en su funda y mirar aquella espada, para luego ir por el pasillo norte y reunirse con las chicas.

Mientras ambas erizas se encontraban en la cocina real probando aquel pastel de nutella que Aqua preparaba cada semana y esperado con esmero por Harriet.

\- aquí tiene Harriet- le puso un plato enfrente de la mencionada con un buena porción del pastel recién salido del horno- cuidado está caliente- le sonrió.

\- tal como me gusta- sonrió embobada el pastel para comer el primer pedazo haciendo escapar un gemido de complacencia por su sabor- esta delicioso…- mirando con ojitos brillantes por su sabor, mientrascomía.- donde tuviste toda mi vida dulzura- hablo antes de meter un pedazo de pastel de su boca- mmmm…

\- jejeje...lo disfrutas verdad- sonrió nerviosa al ver a su hermana comer de esa forma.

\- no puedo evitarlo- sonrió- esta delicioso- comiendo otro pedazo- es la gloria…pastel de nutella eres mi inspiración aaahhh- hablo mirando el pastel.

\- Harriet hay veces que me preocupas- le miro con una gotita en la cabeza

\- escucho un leve risa al frente de ella para ver a la eriza de cabellos plateados- Harriet se pone así siempre que hay pastel de nutella para comer- sonrió divertida- no hay como sacarle de ese trance…bueno solo cuando se acaba- poniendo otro pedazo de pastel en la mesa- aquí tienes Katy…

\- gracias Aqua- le sonrió- todo está tranquilo aquí

\- la verdad que si no hay mucho,- mientras pensaba- no espera hace una par de horas se presentaron ante el rey tres chicos- le miro

\- ¿tres chicos?- le miro curiosa

\- sí, los guio el mismo duque- le miro sorprendida, el duque nunca guiaba o ayudaba a alguien en su vida.

\- si es verdad- hablo otra chica encargada de la cocina- y son chicos muy guapos la verdad- sonrió embobada- en especial el erizo blanco con ojos azules rey—suspiro.

\- estas mal, el erizo negro estaba más guapo- le confronto una koala de cabellos rubios.

\- elerizo blanco estaba más guapo- le miro la cocinera

\- el negro- hablo el koala

\- señoritas- entro a la conversación una perrita de ojos verdes- sin duda el erizo blanco con ojos azul oscuro es el mejor, sin duda se ve que es el líder- suspiro enamorada

\- QUE NO, EL BLANCO DE OJOS AZUL REY…

\- QUE EL ERIZO NEGRO…

\- QUE ES EL LIDER, EL MAS GUAPO…

\- jejeje…seguiránasí un buen rato- rio nerviosa Aqua al ver a las chicas pelearse entre ellas

-mm…mmm… ¿tres erizos?, ¿dos blancos y uno negro?- pensó la eriza de ojos café- no me eh topado con ninguno con esa descripción…

\- delicioso…-dejando su cuchara encima del plato vacío- tarde o temprano los veremos- sonrió

\- es lo más lógico – asintió Aqua- bueno debo irme hacer mis deberes reales- sonrió

\- entre ellos estar con astro- la miro pícaramente

\- aaahhh...yo…Harriet, no pienses cosas que no son- le miro molesta y ruborizadas

\- sabemos que te gusta el amargado de astro, no lo niegues…

\- yo…

\- Harriet… no la molestes a la pobre de Aqua

\- jooo, pero si es mi razón de vivir- sonrío divertida

\- vamos también tenemos cosas que hacer, Melody nos hará correr como locas si llegamos tardes- la jalo

\- bien, nos vemos Aguada- se despidió- por cierto saludos a astro- sonríopícaramente y nada de cosas indebidas eh- rio por ultimo para desaparecer por el corredor

\- HARRIET- se escuchó por el pasillo

\- no la molestes tanto a la pobre

\- ah vamos es divertido Katu

\- ahí están- escucharon para ver a Melody acercarse a ellas molesta- se les hizo tarde

\- ya estábamos yendo para allá, Mel- le miro- ¿qué tienes?

-n-no, tengo nada- se cruzó de brazos un poco ruborizada

\- cuéntanos- le pico con un dedo el brazo- algo paso, dinos... ¿que fue?

\- YA DIJE QUE NADA, ANDANDO- camino furiosa hacia el jardín

\- qué carácter- puso sus manos asu cintura Harriet al ver la actitud de su hermana.

\- vamos no la hagamos enojar más de lo que esta- la empujo para que empezara a caminar.

\- bien…

En el castillo más precisamente en la biblioteca se realizaba una pequeña reunión del duque y unos chicos misteriosos cubiertos con capas negras.

\- muy bien, desde mañana ingresaran a la academia de mosqueteros- le miro serio- por desgracia no pueden andar por ahí libremente muchacho, por reglamento, así que desde mañana será parte de los mosqueteros de la academia- le miro- como son nuevos y forasteros, serán estudiantes por unas semanas

\- ¿estudiantes?- le miro molesto el erizo negro- no quiero estar en salones

\- es primordial si quieren ser mosqueteros reales- le miro con superioridad- es requisito y as si quiere llegar a ese puesto…por ahora…son apoyo de esas insolentes chiquillas que se hacen llamar demon Star- suspiro frustrado.

\- asíque estamos bajo órdenes de esas niñas- miro serio el erizo blanco de ojos azul rey

\- no será por mucho tiempo- sonrío- si demuestran que en verdad son mosqueteros hábiles y fuertes

\- Hmp…descuide duque no lo decepcionaremos- sonríodivertido

\- eso espero Ice- le miro- por ahora pueden irse, tienen permiso de recorrer el lugar- dijo por ultimo para salir por las puertas.

\- que tal nuestras competencias Ice- le miro divertido el erizo negro.

\- nada…mal.- sonrío para tocar levemente sus labios.- bueno, pueden hacer lo que quieran por mí, iré a dar una vuelta.

\- que hacemos- miro al erizo blanco que tenía a su lado, este le miro levemente

\- recorre el perímetro- dijo sin más antes de salir por la puerta

\- bueno- miro alrededor de la biblioteca- iré a "investigar" a las chicas de por aquí- sonrío divertido para salir del lugar.

En el Jardín habitual las tres erizas conversaban al respecto, o más bien una tratando de sacarle información a la otra.

\- vamos Sis, dinos- le miro suplicante

\- que no es nada, no entiendes- le miro molesta

\- DIMEEEEE

\- esto, esta para largo- suspiro cansada

\- hola chicas- interrumpió Aqua entrando con el pequeño en brazos

\- que tal- saludo levemente astro que la seguía por detrás

\- que tal enamorados- sonrío alegremente, ruborizando a ambos

\- NO SOMOS ENAMORADOS- se miraron para sonrojarse un poco y desviar la mirada ambos al mismo tiempo

\- aja, a otro zoomorfo con ese chao- movió la mano restándole importancia.

\- hola pequeño- acariciándole la cabeza al pequeño príncipe.

\- puedes cargarlo Katy- entregándoselo a la eriza, lo tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos- tengo que hacer algunos cosas las veré después si- salió apurada

\- que no piensas ir tras ella- le miro curiosa al erizo dorado

-¿Por qué debería?- sin mirarla en ningún momento- ejem…tengo cosas que hacer- dijo por ultimo antes de salir de ahí apurado.

\- aja, claro- le miro con burla al alejarse al erizo.

-al menos me libre de tantas preguntas -susurro aliviada Melody

\- ni creas sis,- mirándola fijamente-ahora dinos- le dio una mirada acusadora.

-¡basta de estar hablando!, hay cosas que hacer- le miro- si no mal recuerdo Harriet, debes hacerle compañía al duque en su salida del castillo- le miro triunfante.

-joo, que vaya Katy- apuntándola- yo no me llevo bien con el pulgoso chacal- le suplico.

\- no, es tu deber así que marchando- le señalo el pasillo- llegaras tarde

\- Bien, iré por que quiera, no porqueme obligas- camino refunfuñando.

\- bien, Katy, quédate aquí hasta que llegue Aqua por él- mirando al pequeño erizo que jugaba con un muñeco- estaré en la academia, nos vemos en un par de horas- saliendo del jardín apurada.

\- estaremos solos tu y yo – le miro al pequeño erizo que jugaba tranquilo

\- más bien, tú y yo- escucho encima de ella, alzando la vista para ver a un erizo negro descansar en la rama del árbol.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- le miro poniéndose de pie rápido tomando al bebe en brazos y sacar su espada poniéndose en guardia.

El erizo solo mostraba un sonrisa traviesa en su rostro no podía observar sus ojos ya que este bajo un poco su sombrero tapándoselos, solo sentía que era observada por el detenidamente y eso la incomodaba sobremanera.

\- ¿Quién eres?- le miro más molesta y este solo amplio su sonrisa.

\- te ves linda cuando te enfadas…-sonrió ampliamente al ver como sus mejillas de la chica se teñían de rojo.

\- responde a mi pregunta- le exigió…

\- mmm…- alzo un poco la mirada para observarla y ponerse de pie -mi nombre preciosa es…-tomo su capa para girar y una ráfaga de viento soplo nublando la vista de la chica, cubrió un poco más al bebe entre sus brazos por el viento repentino, al calmarse no vio a nadie en la rama del árbol.

\- a donde se fue…

\- me buscabas- escucho detrás de ella, para voltear y ver al chico detrás de ella quitándose el sombrero para ver mejor al erizo negro brillante y ojos azul rey, se acercó a ella con rapidez, para ella preparar la espada para no dañar al bebe pero no fue rápida la mano rápida de él tomo su única mano libre arrebatándole la espada y atrayéndola a él completamente.

\- que crees que haces idiota- forcejeando, tratando de soltarse de su agarre y alejarlo del pequeño príncipe que tenía entre sus brazos- SUELTAME…

\- cuidado…- el tomo de la cintura con fuerza- el bebé puede aprender malas costumbres- rio divertido.

-que me sueltes...te he dicho- le miro tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero eso causaba que la apegara más a él el único que se interponla entre él y ella era el pequeño príncipe que solo observaba curioso la escena.

\- acaso no querías saber quién soy…- puso su otra mano a la altura de la espalda de ella como si la abrazara, ruborizándola más.- mi nombre bella señorita- le susurro en su oído con esa voz ronca y sexy- es… Mist the Hedgehog- le sonrió galantemente- y cuál es el tuyo preciosa…

\- eso no te incumbe- le miro molesta con susmejillas ruborizadas, el erizo solo sonrió traviesamente su mano que tenía en la espalda de la eriza la bajo suavemente haciéndola estremecer por su tacto deteniéndose- intentemos de nuevo- le miro divertido- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- eres un maldito pervertido…suéltame…-forcejeando

\- mala repuesta- sonriópervertida mente, mientras deslizaba su mano suavemente de su espalda a su cintura acariciando el contorno esta-mmm...si fuera tu…respondería la pregunta- le miro pervertida mente- dime tu nombre le miro triunfante, de todas formas el tenías las de ganar, una podría decir su nombre y soltarla, dos o seguir el juego hasta tocar aquella zonamás debajo de la cintura o tres podría obtener ambas opciones- no me dirás- le miro , al ver que la eriza no decía nada mas solo trataba de zafarse, el solo sonrió – bien…si así lo quieres- susurro seximente para deslizar su mano lentamente de su cintura hacia abajo- mmmm…que lindo vestido corto traes…preciosa – mientras deslizaba su mano para tocar su cola.

\- aaahhh mi nombre es Katy…Katy light Hedgehog- hablo rápidamentecon los ojos cerrado bastante ruborizada.

\- je…que bonito nombre…-escucho en un suave susurro mientras sentía un cálido aliente cerca de su rostro. Abrió suavemente sus ojos para darse cuenta que el erizo la había soltado y estaba a un metro alejado de ella con esa sonrisa galante en su rostro con aquella mirada picara.- fue un gusto conocerte…Katy- le guiño el ojo para darse la vuelta y ponerse en marcha- nos veremos muy pronto…preciosa- hablo quedamente con aquella sonrisa para perderse en el pasillo.

La mosquetera solo podía escuchar el latido rápido de su corazón, se sentía confundida y bastante acalorada por aquel encuentro con aquel mosquetero que sin duda era quienes las chicas de la cocina discutían, un erizo negro brillante, ojos azul rey bastante hipnotizan tés con aquella sonrisa galante y mirada pervertida, sentía como sus mejillas ardían y no pudo evitar que su mente le recordara de nuevo ese suceso como la acariciaba con dulzura pero con firmeza y calidez en su cuerpo…- aah que estoy pensando- meneando su cabeza a los lados- concéntrate…- suspiro suavemente, miro al pequeño bebé que tenía entre sus brazos que le jalaba un mechón de su cabello para llamarle la atención.

\- sabes podíashaber ayudado- le miro al pequeño príncipe- pudistehaberle tirado tu sonaja como haces con Astro cuando se acerca a Aqua- le miro con reproche, el pequeño le miro para mover su sonaja y reírse- no me digas que te agrado- miro a otro lado ruborizada, el pequeño solo rio más moviendo su sonaja con fuerza.- traidor..- le miro divertida para hacerle cosquillas en la pancita- será mejor que busquemos a Aqua es hora de que duermas- él bebe al oír aquello se removió negándose a la petición con ganas de llorar- no te quieres ir aun- mirando el cielo que pronto no tardaría e ocultarse el sol- sabes por ahí esta con Astro – le miro y él bebe solo hizo una especia de mueca- animo si esta le tiras la sonaja en la cabeza…- lo cual él bebe la miro por unos segundos para agitar su sonaja con ansias.

\- parece que tengo un pequeño aliado…-sonrió divertido al observar por el pasillo al otro extremo por donde se había ido la eriza de ojos café-mmm…Katy…espero verte pronto…mejor en circunstancias alejados de todos los demás- sonrió para observar el cielo que se tornaba naranja.

Pronto el sol se ocultaría y daría paso a la noche, una noche fría y tranquila o no tanto para cierta eriza.

-Hmp…- estaba cruzada de brazos – esperando las indicaciones de aquel prepotente y pomposo duque o pulgoso chacal como le decía.

\- vaya…pero que tenemos aquí escucho detrás de ella para observar aquel duque, a regañadientes le hizo unaleve pero rápida reverencia- se hace tarde…señor

\- eso es lo que me refiero- la miro expectante- tú y tus "hermanas" no son para estar en este cargo- le miro molesto- rebelde, débil- le aspecto.

-oiga usted…no soy ninguna débil- le miro decidida con su espada en mano

\- JA…-se rio de ella- eres la más pequeña de tus hermanas querida, eres débil le subrayo antes de subir al carruaje

\- Yaverá lo débil que soy – acercándose al duque a reclamar cuando sintió un movimiento detrás de ella al girar se escuchó el golpe de ambas espadas para ver unos ojos azul rey de mirada seria frente a ella.

\- baja la espada- le miro serio y firme

\- oblígame- le confronto

\- Hmp…bajo su espada- eres solo una niña le miro con superioridad él era más alto que ella por una cabeza

\- ¿quién eres presumido?…

\- Lighting escuchóhablar al duque, es uno de los nuevos mosqueteros que eh contratado

-¿qué?- le miro furiosa al duque que asomaba su cabeza por la ventana del carruaje

\- lo que oíste querida, es el nuevo mosquetero del reino- sonrió

\- usted lo ha dicho explosivamente del reino- le miro- no de la familia real, y aunque no quiera solo puede acompañar los mosqueteros reales a la familia real incluyéndolo- le miro molesta- pulgoso chacal- susurro para ella misma

\- Hmp…como quieras, pero él nos acompañara entendiste- le ordeno

\- como quiera…-miro seria al erizo q tenía enfrente de ella, y este solo le miraba levemente pero sin perder ningún detalle de ella.

\- bien, andando- chasqueo los dedos- tengo prisa.

Ambos erizos subieron a la carroza para vigilar el camino y proteger al duque, el camino no sería largo ya que el duque había decidido ir a visitar a unos amigos que se encontraban casi a las afueras del reino, el sol se había ocultado para dar paso a una hermosa luna llena, al llegar a una cabaña bastante lujosa el duque detuvo el carruaje y se bajó con ayuda del erizo blanco, al ingresar a la cabaña ordeno que lo esperaran afuera, y ya había pasado un par de horas y aún seguía ahí metido, se escuchaba risas y bastante alcohol.

\- genial…podía estar en casa calientita y comiendo un pastel de nutella de Aqua, sino estuviera aquí metida con el chacal pulgoso y el marfil parado

\- tranquila señorita Harriet- miro al cochero un gato y mayor de ojos verdes y de pelaje marrón- no tardara mucho – ya verá- saco de su bolsa un pequeño recipiente y lo abrió – anda sírvete pequeña- le sonrió para mostrarle pedazos del pastel- son hechos por la señorita Aqua

-aaahhh… pastel de nutella- sonrió embobada, tomando uno- gracias Señor Rochel- le sonrió agradecida- no eh comido nada desde la tarde.

\- un gusto…tu no deseas comer uno- miro al erizo blanco que estaba en su posición desde que el duque entro a la residencia y observaba detenidamente a la chica.

\- oye…- escucho sacándolo de sus pensamientos, para ver a la eriza que estaba junto con el anciano- te pregunto si no querías comer algo- le miro

-no…-volteo la mirada- gracias- irritado pero no duro mucho al escuchar unos leves rugidos que provenían de su estómago el erizo les dio la espalda a ambos molesto y un poco ruborizado

\- pero que necio-susurro al ver al erizo que les habíadado la espalda- hasta aquí escuche su estómago rugir

\- jejeje… sin duda es un chico orgulloso- sonrió el anciano- le gusta tener la razón en todo…y no necesita la ayuda de nadie más que él mismo- rio un poco el anciano- y negar lo que siente, - miro a la eriza azulada oscura que le miraba confundida

\- pues aunque no me caiga bien lo hare comer a la fuerza si es necesario- tomando un pedazo de pastel- no quiero escuchar sus tripas toda bendita noche- se acercó a él.

\- jejeje…que curiosa pareja- rio suavemente el anciano para sentarse en elasiento del conductor y mirar el cielo estrellado para darles privacidad a ambos jóvenes.

El erizo observaba por el camino por donde habían venido, pensativo, sin duda entre los tres que formaban el equipo cruse Swordél era el más serio, además que pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de actuar muy contrario de su hermano gemelo, él se dejaba llevar por su instinto y eso le acarreaba problemas y entre ellas las damas era su punto de debilidad, no negaba que también debes en cuando le agradaba ser observado por ellas al igual que su hermano ambos eran atractivos, y al formar el grupo con su líder Ice no eran nada mal un grupo de chicos, con fuerza, astucia y velocidad además eran el grupo más popular en el reino anterior no solo por la realeza si no por el mismo pueblo y qué decir de las chica.

Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escucho a la eriza que le había llamado desde hace varios minutos más.

\- hasta aquí- susurro molesta la eriza- nadie me ignora y menos tu- le señalo para lanzarle la cantimplora a la cabeza, escuchándose un sonido seco al suelo- hay…me pase de fuerza- le miro preocupada al ver al erizo en el suelo por el golpe.- ups…

Poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento, abrió pesadamente los parpados para notar la vista algo borrosa, parpadeo un poco para aclarar la visión y pudo notar las estrellas en el firmamento en aquella noche a la luz de luna, se llevó la mano a la zona adolorida y noto que no llevaba su sombrero, si, no un pañuelo algo mojado al mirarlo era de tonos azul claro con bordado, pudo percibir un aroma dulce de lavanda proveniente de aquella tela, se miró confuso, se froto un poco la cabeza aun adolorida para poder sentarse y una conversación escucho no muy lejos de su ubicación.

\- tranquila estará bien…-aseguro por décima vez tranquilamente con una sonrisa a la pequeña eriza que tenía su lado inquieta.

\- no era mi intención darle tan fuerte-le miro arrepentida

\- lo sé pequeña- le aseguro el anciano- fue un accidente…pero aquí entre nos- le miro cómplice- pegas duro pequeña- se rio un poco- más que cualquier chico que haya conocido…

-no es gracioso- le miro con un reproche

\- ejem…perdóname- le miro- pero la situación fue bastante cómica- sonrió -…despertara pronto…una cantimplora llena de agua no mato a nadie- vio como la eriza suspiraba tranquila- yo que sepa…- tensándola un poco

\- no es divertido…Señor Rochel

-perdona querida- sonrió divertido- será mejor que vaya a ver a nuestro inconsciente.

\- lo hare yo, después de todo fue mi culpa…- el anciano solo asintió para ver marchar a la eriza azulada.

La eriza se acercó cautelosa para no despertar al erizo blanco, pero lo vio despierto y sentado en aquella frazada que Señor Rochel había dado para que estuviera cómodo el erizo.

-al fin despertaste- le miro un poco culpable, él solo volteo sorprendido por unos segundos para volver a su semblante serio habitual

\- Hmp…- le miro- que haces aquí- observaba mientras ella le pasaba u poco de agua, lo cual el tomo la taza rozando su mano con la de ella sintiendo una pequeña sensación de electricidad por su cuerpo.

\- que hago…cuidarte idiota- se cruzó de brazos, molesta y un poco ruborizada

\- cuidarme…- miro de nuevo aquel pañuelo que tenía en la mano derecha

\- así es…- se volteo ruborizada para dar énfasis en su enfado o eso quería demostrar ya que se sentía aliviada de o haberle causado daño alguno más que un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Hmp…- se puso de pie molesto algo mareado – nadie te pidió que lo hicieras…

\- sabes un gracias no vendría mal- le miro molesta

-Hmp…-puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón- como dije…nadie te lo pidió- le miro molesto

\- eres un engreído…idiota marfil

\- ¿a quién le llamas marfil? - le miro- niña

\- no soy niña – le apunto- somos caso de la misma edad, idiota...

\- malcriada

\- ya, ya jóvenes- intervino el anciano al escuchar tanto alboroto- relájense…no es propio de u caballero decir eso a una dama

\- ¿cuál dama?- le miro confuso

\- que dijiste- se preparó para saltarle encima

\- tranquila, querida…- le sonriópaternalmente para tranquilizarla, solo se cruzó de brazos molestas y sacarle la lengua la erizo blanco

\- niña…

\- idiota…

-jejeje…ya que se tranquilizaron por qué no comemos algo- les miro

\- suena bien – sonrió contenta, el erizo solo la observo, primera vez que la veía feliz.

-¿qué me dices tú jovencito?- le saco de sus pensamientos

\- Hmp…no gracias- volteo para irse a su lugar para vigilar

\- que terco es…- le miro molesta por su aptitud

\- descuida…ven te daré otro pedazo de pastel

\- si…-sonrió como niña pequeña y eso no pasó desapercibido del erizo.

Pasaron u par de horas más en aquella noche oscura hasta que el duque al fin decidió retirarse a descansar el camino fue silencioso y algo incómodopara ambos erizos que tuvieron que sentarse juntos ya que el duque había tomado de más y estaba despatarrado en el asiento abarcándolo todo.

\- y este es parte de la familia real- suspiro al ver el estado del "duque"- más bien le va bien lo de perro pulgoso…- susurro para sí misma o eso creía

\- deberías tener respeto a la familia real

\- JA…respeto- le miro divertida- puedes darle respeto a eso- señalando al duque todo desalineado, borracho a no más poder

\- Hmp…-volteo la mirada sin poder contestar

\- Harriet 1- marfil 0- susurro divertida

\- mi nombre es Lighting R. Hedgehog- le miro por el hombro- no marfil, niña

-Hmp…bien pues mi nombre es Harriet Moon Hedgehog que no se te olvide niño bonito- le saco la lengua para mirar por la ventana del pasajero.

El paisaje no cambia demasiado el carruaje iba lento para no despertar al duque de su embriaguez, así que el viaje duro más de lo habitual, pero su castigo llegaba as u fin al fin pudieron ver el castillo al frente de ellos, el carruaje apresuro un poco su marcha para ingresar al reino, cruzaron la ciudad que demostraba que era pasada la medianoche, las calles estaban vacías y las luces apagadas, se acercaron más al castillo para ver la entrada respalda por los guardias de turno que le daban la bienvenida al Anciano y asus pasajeros, se acercaron a la entrada del castillo para parar el carruaje.

\- al fina llegamos- sonrió Harriet complacida

\- ya puede bajar señorita- hablo el anciano para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje mientras Lighting se encargaba del inconsciente duque- déjame ayudarte jovencito

\- yo puedo solo- poniéndolo en pie al duque con dificultad bajándolo del carruaje.- vaya que pesa…

\- necesitas ayuda...-se acercó la eriza para ayudarlo, pero al acercarse el duque despertó medio perdido observando todo alrededor confundido para ponerse de pie tambaleante.

-que creen que hacen…-camino de un lado para el otro- aun es temprano…la noche es joven aun…-observo a los que estaba a su alrededor sin reconocer a nadie- que dices preciosa-se acercó a Harriet- tu y yo – le tomó del brazo con fuerza

-aaahhh...suéltame – tratando se zafarse, no podía golpearlo por ser de la familia real- perro pulgoso

\- perro…-le miro molesto- te enseñare que tan perro puedo ser- la jalo acercándolamás a él, light y el anciano trataron de sujetarlo pero sin duda era fuerte para ser alguien de esa envergadura.

\- aaahhh…suéltame- tratando de zafarse de su agarre, una suave brisa sintió en su rostro para luego oír un golpe y sentir alrededor de su cintura unos brazos que la abrazaban de forma protectora.

Miro confundida la eriza al no entender que había pasado, vio al duque en el suelo inconsciente para darse cuenta que estaba en los brazos de aquel erizo blanco y mirada seria que miraba de formaretadora y enojada al duque que se encontraba en el suelo.

\- vaya gancho, jovencito- miro impresionado el anciano al erizo- un excelente golpe-afirmo con la cabeza, para voltear y ver a un grupo de jóvenes que se acercaba.

-al fin llegan- mirando a tres sirvientes que se acercaban- el duque se ha pasado de copas, otra vez- lesmiró- podían encargarse de él

\- por supuesto señor Rochel- le sonrió u joven pájaro de color amarillo, entre los dos de tres lo levantaron con cuidado- comose ha hecho ese golpe- observo la herida en su mejilla derecha de un golpe y bastante duro.

Ambos erizos se observaron preocupados, nadie podía poner u solo dedo en un miembro de la familia real y si es una agresión sería llevado a la horca.

\- descuida Rau- sonrió el anciano- sabes cómo se pone cuando bebe demasiado- se puso necio al querer ayudarlo a bajar del carruaje- miro serio y sin vacilar al muchacho- y decidió bajar el solo y como vez…cayo dándose de cara contra el suelo.

\- suspiro cansado el joven- eso suena lo que haría el duque en estado de borrachera- sonrió- yo me encargo…gracias por todo señor Rochel- miro a ambos erizos que aún seguían abrazados – aaammm… ¿mosqueteros?- lesmiró curioso para que ambos erizos se miraran y se separaran con brusquedadruborizados dándose la espalda uno de otro- eeemm…

\- no digas nada Rau - le sonrió divertido, el chico solo movió los hombros desinteresado para salir corriendo y alcanzar a los demás sirvientes y el duque.

\- bueno aquí me despido jovencitos- les miro a ambos- necesitan que los acerque…ya es tarde…pasare por la academia

\- me vendría bien, gracias señor Rochel

\- y tú – él erizo le miro para negar con la cabeza.

\- tengo turno esta noche de vigilancia me quedare a aquí…

\- toda la noche- le miro, el solo asintió

\- será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha – agito las riendas para hacer andar a los caballos, el anciano vio a la eriza pensativa y detuvo el carruaje después de que avanzara unos metros- debe tener hambre- le miro- no crees

-eh…-le miro ruborizada al anciano, este le entrego una pequeña bolsa de tela-

\- Ve, dáselo yo te espero aquí-le guiño ojo cómplice, la eriza sonrió y se bajó del carruaje de un salto.

-oye Lighting…- escucho detrás de él deteniendo su avance así el ala oeste del castillo, para voltear y ver a la eriza acercarse a él.

\- que quiere…-se interrumpió como ella le mostraba enfrente e el aquella bolsa de tela

\- ten…para ti…- hablo levemente y algo sonrojada, élerizo lo tomo para abrirlo y ver por dentro que contenía pastel, algo de fruta y una cantimplora con agua- debes tener mucha hambre…ya que no has comido nada…-hablaba mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

\- bien…-la miro-…gracias…por esto.- sonrió, sonrojando a la eriza

\- gracias…a…ti por lo de hace rato…- volteo apenada- ya debo irme…adiós Lighting

\- light…-le miro deteniendo el avance de la eriza esta le miro – puedes llamarme light- desvió la mirada sonrojado.

\- light…-sonrió complacida- entonces hasta mañana…light.

El erizo observo como la eriza subía al carruaje y este se ponía en marcha hacia la academia.

\- hasta mañana Harriet…- sonrió suavemente, para retomar su camino.

\- llegas tarde…hermano- miro a un lado para ver a su hermano gemelo apoyado contra una pared

\- Hmp…-le miro para acercarse- la salida del duque duro más de lo que creía…

-uh…que traes ahí-señalando la bolsa

-nada que te interese…

\- venga, déjame ver- tratando de tomar la bolsa- vamos light, se buen hermano

\- define"buen hermano"- tratando de que no tomara la bolsa.

\- peleando de nuevo-le miro molesto u erizo color nieve

\- no peleamos- le sonrióburlón erizo negro- así compartimos…

\- pudieron recabar información…sobre la misión- les miro a ambos

\- no…fue imposible estuve fuera del reino siendo escolta del duque-se cruzó de brazos para mirar a un lado pensativo.

\- tampoco eh encontradonada…sobre la misión

\- no me miren a mí – estirándose un poco- eh estado ocupado – con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

\- eso incluye chicas no es así- le reprendióconla mirada su hermano.

\- je…"chicas"- le miro- solo una…- su hermano le miro confundido y algo sorprendido

\- esperaba una historia larga y nada aburrida de tus conquistas hoy- le miro burlón- ¿Qué paso, el gran Mist perdió sus "encantos"?- enfatizo en las última palabra

\- búrlate lo que quieras- sonriómás ampliamente- valió la pena, al menos yo no terminare solo como otro- miro a su hermano.

\- basta de tonterías- interrumpiendo su amena charla- debemos enfocarnos en lo que nos han encomendado

\- lo sabemos Ice- le miro aburrido- pero también podemos divertimos un poco no

Apenas estamos unos días aquí- tercio el erizo blanco- necesitamos tiempo para averiguar algo tan secreto y que solo sabe la familia real

\- en este caso el rey…- siguió el hermano gemelo

\- mmm…solo la familia real- pensativo- o la guardia real…

-Hmp…te refieres al general y mano derecha del rey- le miro intrigado el erizo negro.

\- correcto- sonrió- tendremos que averiguar si es tan amigo del rey.

\- si es así, sabrá donde se oculta el tesoro antiguo…- miro el castillo a sus espaldas light.

\- como acercarnos al general –le miro curioso

\- eso es fácil- les miro con una sonrisa cómplice.

En la academia una soñolienta presencia paseaba por los pasillo hacia su habitación que anhelaba desde haces varias horas ya.

\- que linda hora de llegar- escucho una voz molesta- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- mmm…ahora no Mel- le miro aburrida- tengo sueño, discutimos mañana por la mañana- bostezo.

\- nada de mañana por la mañana- le acuso- ¿Dónde estabas?

-aaahhh…-suspiro resignada- escoltando al pulgoso del duque como ordenaste- miro a la eriza azul de ojos verdes que le mira sin creerle- su salida era una fiesta con sus amigos fuera del reino y tardamos más porque le gusto ahogarse de borracho-se cruzó de brazos- no me vuelvas a mandar a escoltarlo de nuevo.

\- solo eso paso- le miro expectante

\- Hmp…si- volteo la mirada un poco ruborizada.

\- bien, vete a dormir mañana debemos hacer guardiaen el castillo.

\- si señor- la eriza líder le miro- digo señora, jefa…-sonrió divertida sacándole un suspiro de resignación.

Por la mañana el general Michael se dirigía a una reunión con el rey como era habitual cada mañana, larutina especial que tenían entre ellos, desayunar acompañados del pequeño príncipe y su padre el rey, conversar de cosas triviales y no tan triviales, sin embargo este díasería algo raro.

\- como que – le miro curioso al rey

\- este nuevo grupo de mosqueteros que trajo Robert- hablo pensativo

\- no te da buena espina- le miro a mi tampoco.

\- no es eso- le miro divertido- solo que como son nuevos pues pensaba que las chicas pueden ser de ayuda para ellos.

\- mis hijas…digo mi equipo de elite…no veo necesario

\- sé...que es incómodo la petición para ti que eres su padre – le miro- pero necesitamos que sepan las ubicaciones y como moverse dentro y fuera del reino.

\- y el castillo- le miro al rey.

\- aun no lo decido, es muy pronto para darles libertad de ingresar al castillo-aseguro- eso lo verécuando las chicas me den sus impresiones de ellos- le miro – ¿qué dices?

\- ¿Qué?… NI DE BROMA MICHAEL- le apunto Harriet- no trabaje con ese grupo. A-apuntando al grupo que se encontraban parados auna distancia prudente de ellos.

\- compórtate Harriet- bajándole la mano con decisión haciendo que hiciera un puchero.

\- es necesario- le pregunto la eriza de ojos café

\- créame que no estoy deacuerdoquese separen por unos días y estén con estos- les miro con enfado.- pero el rey me lo pidió.

\- jooo…pero nosotras siempre hemos trabajo juntas- le miro

\- será por unos días- hablo seria mirando al líder del grupo

\- si estás de acuerdo con esto Melody.- le sonrió la eriza oscura- tendremos que acatar.

\- Bien, padre lo haremos-le miro- pero con una condición

\- ¿Cuál?

\- déjame a mi escoger los equipos- sonrió.

\- bien- le miro- si te hace feliz…pero si se pasan de la raya con ustedes den los por ejecutados…entendieron- las erizas asintieron.

\- mmm…parece que están de acuerdo en hacer equipo- miro pensativo a la eriza de ojos verdes.

\- bien- sonrió ampliamente- escojo a la eriza de vestido corto- miro con picardía.

\- aguarda ahí- le agarro de la capa

\- ahora que Ice

\- allí vienen- hablo el erizo blanco mirado al grupo que se avecinaba hasta donde ellos

\- bien…trabajaran juntos se conformaran tres grupos de a dos.

\- bien entonces light…tu trabajaras

\- aguarda ahí- le corto molesta Melody – quien te dijo que estarías a cargo.

\- vaya- escucharon otra voz todos voltearon para ver al rey y al duque ingresando- esta listos para comenzar

\- sigo creyendo que separar a mis mosqueteros y que trabajen con ellas es pérdida de tiempo

\- Pensamos lo mismo- se miraron retadoramente los líderes de ambos grupos.

\- tonterías sé que lo lograran- sonrió

\- como se conformaran mis chicos tienen poderes inimaginables- presumió el duque por qué no lo demuestran eh

\- será genial observar que dices Michael

\- como ordene mi rey- señalo el pasillo para que lo siguieran- demostraran sus habilidades en la arena.

Al acercarse había un gran número de estudiantes que observaban alrededordelárea en espera de una demostración.

\- sí que vuelan las noticias aquí.- al ver a los estudiantes alrededor tanto chicos como un númeromás reducidos de chicas.

\- se demostrara habilidad, destreza y fuerza- hablo Melody segura de sus palabras- de acuerdo a eso armaremos los equipos

\- que así sea...Melody- susurro su nombre más suave y bastante sensual, sonrojándola un poco antes de irse al lado de la arena.

\- esto será genial- hablabanalgunos estudiantes

\- ahora sí, ustedes pueden, Melody eres la mejor….;

\- Vayan que tienen fans- sonrió divertido

\- bastante…será mejor que demos el mejor espectacular- les miro cómplice a sus dos amigos

\- tu mandas ice

\- bien…

\- primer reto…agilidad- apunto Melody a la rea donde preparaban un área de destreza y rapidez.

\- si así lo quieres- sonrió ice confiado- Mist…empezaras tu primero

\- bien…es mi especialidad- sonrió divertido.

Se paró en medio de la arena para tomar su espada y los obstáculos no se hicieron esperar, el erizo con su rapidez salió a su encuentro con su espada. Dando con gran habilidad esquivando los obstáculos y partiéndolos con su espada, en una de esas su espada salió volando por un obstáculo sorpresivo, aquel muñeco lo tomo por sorpresa y a causa de eso su espada salió volando por el golpe, sin más con su mano derecha creó una espera de color oscura para lanzarla contra sus obstáculos destruyéndolas por completo.

\- nada mal…-sonrió satisfecho el duque

\- impresionante poder- afirmo el rey

\- bien hecho Mist.- miro al erizo blanco- tu turno -el erizo se puso en posición en la arena

\- veamos que tienes…ahora- varios discos salieron desde la arena- debes destruirlos a todos.

\- que fácil…- guardo su espada para la sorpresa de los estudiantes para juntar sus manos a la altura de su cabeza en unos un destello segador cubrió el lugar, al despejarse aquella luz cada disco había sido destruido a cabalidad.

\- tiene buen dominio de su poder…

\- lo se Katy…aun así le falta razonar antes de usar su poder, fue peligroso que lo hiciera – observando alrededor que algunas partes de la academia estaban dañadas por el ataque.

\- creo que hemos visto suficiente...-sonrió el duque

\- una habilidad interesante me recuerdan a ustedes- le hablo el rey a la Melody.

Mientras los estudiantes acomodaban o arreglaban el lugar el grupo de mosqueteros conversaban junto con el general.

\- bien así serán los equipos…tu-señalando al erizo blanco de ojos azules, trabajaras con Katy ambos tienen el mismo poder, veremos si de esa forma puedes controlarte un poco…y el negro…

\- mi nombre es Mist señorita…adivino seré compañera de ella- señalando a la eriza azul oscuro que estaba detrás de ella.

\- así es…

\- no estoy de acuerdo- hablo Ice- deberían ser equipos distintos…tu y yo no tenemos los mismos poderes y haremos un grupo

\- es ideal ambos líderes deben demostrar que pueden trabajar juntos por el bien de sus equipo- le miro un poco ruborizada

\- si esa es la excusa que quieres utilizar por mi está bien…- miro a ambos erizos-cambien de equipo

\- seguro…-replico el erizo blanco

\- no me quejo…-cambio de lugar con light para empujar a su hermano con la otra eriza azul oscuro.- hola…nos volvemos a ver…-le sonrió divertido

\- una cosa más- se interpuso el general en medio de ambos erizos- si ustedes tres hacen algo indebido con sus compañeras- les miro furioso- les espera la horca entendieron

\- descuide mi equipo sabe comportarse…-ambos erizos miraron a Mist- no es así…

\- bien- se cruzó de brazos.

\- somos tres, Harriet, vigilad el norte del reino.

-como digas, ó divertida- andando marfil…

-Hmp...Mi nombre es light- le siguió un poco mosqueado.

\- Katy…tú y él vigilaran el sur del reino- la eriza asintió para tomar camino- y tu negro…Cuidado con hacer algo indebido con mi hermana entendiste- le miro molesta

\- se comportarme- sonrió- y soy Mist…nos vemos- se despidió para ir detrás de la eriza

\- nosotros que haremos

\- vigilaremos el castillo…

\- bien- sonrió divertido- hay cuartos- le miro seductoramente haciéndola ruborizar por la insinuación

\- idiota…-se dio la vuelta dejándolo atrás.

Habían trascurrido horas desde que cada grupo había tomado marcha a sus misiones, todo estaba tranquilo, y sereno bueno no tan sereno que digamos uno que otro grito por partes de las nuevas fanáticas de los gemelos.

\- oye corre más despacio- siguiéndole el paso al erizo negro

\- créeme, seré devorado si no huimos.

\- pues corre, van detrás de ti, no de mi- tratando de zafarse, sintiendo como le sujetaba la mano con fuerza

\- para nada no estaré solo en este lio.

-tú te lo buscaste para que coqueteas con la florista- le miro molesta- teniendo su novio a lado.

\- jejeje…solo quería socializar

\- si claro…aaahhh- la jalo con fuerza entrando a un callejón bastante reducido y oscuro para perder de vistas a las chicas y al novio fornidode la florista.

\- por poco- rio divertido

\- no le veo la gracia- le miro- la idea es evitar problemas…no causarlos- le miro

\- ya te dije…ella se me insinuó- sonrió- quien la culpa, mírame…soy irresistible- se le acerco con una sonrisa seductoraa su rostro aprovechando para ver u poco el escote de la eriza.

\- sí, si galán- poniendo su mano en su rostro para apartarlo un poco de la cercanía.- aún no hemos terminado de patrullar- saliendo del callejón con cuidado para no ver a sus perseguidores – muévete- lo jalo del brazo para ponerse en marcha.

\- oye tu marfil, muévete- mientras empujaba un poco a las chicas que estaban alrededor de él.

\- Hmp…que crees que hago- le miro molesto- debo irme…- tratando de salir de las chicas que lo tenían sujeto de los brazos y la chaqueta.

\- ey dejen en paz a mi pareja- les grito- digo a el idiota de light…bien se lo buscaron- les miro molesta para poner sus manos en el suelo y un poco de energía alrededor de sus manos la desvió bajo los pies de aquellas chicas odiosas, desde el suelo se volvió negro y de ella salieron sombras que le sujetaron los pies a las chicas, estas al sentirlo gritaron tratando de zafarse.

\- oye por aquí idiota- volteo para ver a la eriza llamarlo para seguirla cuando estuvo unos metros lejos volteo para darse cuenta que las sombras habían desaparecido dejando a las chicas confusas por la situación. A ustedes les gusta llamar la atención…no es así- le hablo con molestia en su voz

\- ¿qué? celosa- le miro divertida acompañado de una sonrisa similar

\- cierra tu boca…marfil- susurro molesta.

En el castillo se encontraba tranquilo aunque algo molesto tener que escucharu ordenar a la servidumbre más específica a las chicas que hicieran lo que deberían y no mirar con cara de bobas al erizo blanco.

\- esto es molesto- miro Asia atrás para ver como un grupito de chicas la miraban asustadas para volver a sus deberes de limpieza

\- Hmp- sonrió- celos…soy más popular que tu

\- ja…solo con las chicas…presumido- paso de largo para recorrer los pasillo.

El transcurso del díapasó rápido con uno que otra escapada de las fanáticas y reclamos pero llegada la noche se había juntado en el jardín para dar sus reportes.

\- y bien

\- nada que reportar en el norte sis- le miro cansada

\- todo tranquilo en el sur, mmm…bueno nada de gran importancia- pensó la eriza oscura al recordar las escapadas y reclamos de algunos chicos por su compañero.

\- adivino- le miro aburrida Harriet- perseguidos por fanáticas locas- la eriza asintió- te comprendo…para la otra que vayan solos…no soy niñera para cuidarlo-apuntando al erizo blanco

\- disculpa…-le miro indignado

\- te disculpo- movió la mano sin importancia

\- eres una….

\- basta- le calló ice- será mejor descansar…hemos conocido el lugar no será necesario dividirnos de nuevo- le miro a Melody

\- Hmp…como quieras- poniéndose en marcha- así no tenemos menos molestias…andando.

La fría noche se hacía paso en el reino todo el mundo estaba en descanso solo se podía escuchar el viento alrededor.

\- y bien…-se escuchó una voz profunda

\- hemos recorrido el reino…tenemos una idea de donde esta- sonrió

\- bien sabía que traerlos al reino seria de utilidad…-les miro serio- donde esta

\- está en la torre del norte…del castillo

\- bien…que empiece… el cambio- les miro- hagan lo que tiene que hacer – estos solo dieron una leve reverencia antes de salir de ahí.

\- ahora lo que me toca – sonrió- desaparecer a la familia real.

La noche se tornó bastante oscura y fría, el viento soplaba con fuerza y cielo resplandecía por los rayos acompañados de los truenos en el reino, la gente del lugar llego a sus casas o buscaba abrigo para no ser atrapados por una tormenta que se avecinaba.

El castillo se notaba lúgubre bajo ese escenario lúgubre, oscuro la servidumbre se había retirado temprano por el tiempo y solo se encontraba la familia real y los guardias de turno, entre ellos Michael haciendo su ronda habitual.

En las puertas de ingreso del reino un grupo formado por seres encapuchados hacia su entrada en el reino que se encontraba vacío en las calles para darse marcha al castillo.

\- esa hora del juego – tomando la pieza central del juego- Mi Rey…- rio maniáticamente.

La noche se sentíatranquilo solo el sonido de los truenos y la lluvia había empezado a caer con fuerza, él equina daba su tercera vuelta por el pasillo que daba a los cuartos de la familia real cuando se escuchó el sonido de un cristal dentro de una habitación, para luego escuchar el llanto de un pequeño niño.

\- pero que…-Michael entro con fuerza abriendo la puerta de una patada haciendo escuchar el golpe en todo el castillo los guardias cercanos escucharon y se acercaron a la ubicación.

Al hacerlo dos de los guardias se asomaron en guardia para observar el lugar, la habitación real delprimogénito del rey, el lugar estaba desastroso y lo más grave era que el príncipe no estaba en su cuna, solo su niñera inconsciente en el suelo.

\- Aqua…-se acero el erizo dorado para tomarla entre sus brazos y asegurarse que respiraba-…busquen a los alrededores – les ordeno, busquen a Michael - Recorrieron los pasillos y habitaciones cercanas en busca del príncipe, sin éxito alguno.

Al no encontrar al Guardia Real y mano derecha del rey decidieron ir en busca del reya su habitación pero al entrar a su habitación el rey no se encontraba, solo pudieron ver en el suelo el cuerpo inerte deldirector de la academia de los mosqueteros.

\- Michael…-los guardias voltearon para ver al duque se asomaba con el rosto pálido y con su traje manchado de sangre en su brazo derecho.

\- Duque…que ha ocurrido- se acercaron corriendo tres erizos.

\- imaginable…dondeestá el príncipe- miro a los guardias

\- desapareció

\- hm…no…nuestro rey desaparecido, el príncipe también- camino de un lado a otro y miro serio a los guardias- donde están esas mosqueteras… búsquenla- les ordeno con rabia- ustedes -apunto a unpar de guardias revisen el castillo- esto solo asintieron para seguir con las ordenes.

\- duque- se acercó corriendo uno de los guardias, estamos siendo atacados- le miro preocupado.

\- lo que faltaba – miro frustrado- pongan a cada guardia real a la defensiva debemos proteger el reino- miro al guardia- QUE ESPERAS HASLO.

La gente corríadespavorida tratándose de salvarse del fuego las casa empezaron a incendiarse con gran rapidez, era imposible detener las llamas y másaún aquel ejército que disfrutaba de la escena. Sus caballeros atacaban sin importar quien se cruzaba en su camino, apenas podían proteger los guardias del reino aquellos seres eran bastante fuertes y mayoría en ese momento apenas odian empañárselas unos cuantos guardas con la ayuda de las mosqueteras.

\- de donde han salido estos- miro furiosa Harriet, esquivando una espada, con su espada con gran maestría con un solo movimiento aquel caballero cayó muerto en el suelo.

\- no lo sé pero debemos evitar que avancen- ordeno Melody contraatacando con rapidez

\- no podremos nosotros solos- hablo la eriza oscura al ver cómo eran rodeados por aquellos caballeros de vestimentas oscuras y mirada sangrienta.

\- escucharon una leve risa para mirar como detrás de ellos un ser encapuchado hacia acto de presencia.

\- quien es usted…-apuntándolo con la espada Harriet molesta

\- baja esa espada niñata- escucho para observar como tres figuras se acercaban hasta el frente- más respeto al verdadero rey- subió la mirada para ver un par de ojos azul rey acompañado de un pelaje blanco

\- Light…

\- malditos…son unos traidores…- miro furiosa Melody a los demás erizos

\- je…traidores, no somos traidores si nunca estuvimos de su parte…preciosa- sonrió levemente

\- sabía que algo estaba mal…cuando ustedes llegaron…

\- por qué no nos detuviste…eh- la desafío.

\- tu…-se abalanzo con fuerza así el ero fue retenida – suéltenme

\- se acabó linda- hablo el ser encapuchado- tu apoyo a caído- al escuchar eso la eriza volteo para observar como los guardias que habían llegado a apoyarlashabía sido eliminados y otros acorralados- bajen sus armas si no quieren que esta pequeña tenga un destino fatal- colocando una daga en el cuello de la eriza de ojos verdes.

Ambas erizas se miraron para luego dejar caer sus espadas al suelo y levantar las manos en forma de rendición.

\- Bien- sonriólascivamente – sí que estas son la fuerza de Rosember- rio divertido- tres bellas señoritas- las miro de pies a cabeza-…serán perfectas como missirvientas personales

\- primero muerta que servirle- le miro molesta Melody

-eso se puede arreglar preciosa- quitándose la capucha de la cabeza.

-usted es…

\- lo conocesKatu- le miro

\- es el barón….Marcius Roteon Killdoom…el padre del duque.

-genial otro pulgoso- susurro molesta.

\- así que mi estúpido hijo está aquí- rio- no dejemos esperar a la familia…-miro a sus sirvientes-andando.

El duque se encontraba en la sala del rey bastante pensativo hasta que un fuerte estruendo lo saco de sus pensamientos, al observar vio entrar a un gran grupo de soldados vestidos de negro pero antes de poder hablar un ser con capa negra se hizo presente haciendo que aquellos le dieran un reverencia.

\- ah pasado tiempo Robert – escucho la voz bastante rasposa de aquel sujeto

\- quien eres – le miro inseguro

\- no me recuerdas- sonrió levemente- como has podido olvidarte de tu propio padre- quitándose la caucha dejándose ver el rostro

\- imposible…tu…tu habías muerto…-le señalo espantado.

\- te equivocas – se acercó para tomar asiento en el trono- ja…al fin- sonrió complacido- deja de mirarme con cara de idiota- le miro molesto, su hijo se despabilo para mirarlo

\- pero como…

\- una palabra venganza- sonrió- buen trabajo muchachos- miro al frente para voltear el duque y observar a atrás de él para captar tres sombras en forma de erizo que solo daban una leve reverencia

\- nosotros le debemos mucho con…no…rey- le miro el líder de ellos

\- rey- sonrió complacido- un digno título para alguien como yo – sonrió para reír fuertemente- al fin…este sitio es mío….al fin… Rosemberestá en mis manos.

\- qué hay de las mosqueteras y la guardia….-escucho tres golpes secos- real…-observo a la tres erizas atadas de las manos siendo apuntadas con filosas espaldas por aquellos caballeros negros.

\- como vez hijo…-le miro- lo tengo todo resuelto- la guardia real no es problema- rio- tráiganlos- ordeno la puerta amplia de madera se abrió para dejar pasar a un grupo de guardias con el uniforme de la guardia real entre ellos el erizo dorado- su rey ha caído, su reino ahora es mío- les miro con odio a todos ellos- si no quieren sufrir el peor de los destinos…me serán leales y me servirán - les miro expectante- que deciden.-las tropas solo observaron que resistirse no era la opción más que solo tuvieron que bajar las espadas en forma de rendición- excelente…arrodíllense ante su nuevo rey- comando para que todos obedecieran.

\- astro…-susurro levemente Aqua- que observaba al otro extremo de la servidumbre del castillo que ingresaban por la puertas para atender que ocurriría ahora.

\- todo lo que diga será ley – comando con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

\- que haremos con ellas- aventuro el erizo de piel nívea.

\- mmm…mi querido Ice…- sonrió- si piden clemencia y me serán totalmente fieles- les miro a lastres erizas que estaban hincadas en el suelo apuntándolas por la espalda con las espadas- vivirán…caso contrario-…-sonrió– que deciden…

\- porque daríamos nuestra lealtad a alguien que mato a su propio primo- le miro furiosa Melody- nunca te seré fiel escoria…

\- que se podía esperar de las hijas de esa sabandija de Michael- sonrió- será un placer reunirlas con él… en el másallá- asintió la cabeza para dar la orden a los caballeros.

\- maldito que hiciste con nuestro padre- tratando de zafarse, solo escucho la risa del nuevo rey

\- solo escuche gritos de dolor preciosa

\- maldito, pulgoso…-le grito con los ojos llenos de lagrima la más pequeña de las tres.

\- nunca serás digno de llevar esa corona…eres un maldito…

\- vaya agallas que tienen- sonrió- pero esto se acabó, les di una oportunidad, la desecharon…ahora mueran.- los caballeros levantaron las espadas haciendo que la gente alrededor solo mirara horrorizados lo que estabaa punto de pasar.

\- señor… aguarde- miro molesto al erizo blanco deteniendo a los guardias.

-Que haces light- le miro ice sorprendido

-aaahhh…bueno…no será mejor posponer esto mi señor- hizo una leve reverencia.

-mmm…posponerlo- sonrió- sí,…. En dos días será mi coronación después de eso su muerte será pública para hacer entender a la plebe que nadie debe oponerse- sonrio-llevenselas- ordeno- sepárenlas en distintas torres del reino- dijo por ultimo para tomar siento en su trono.

\- y el resto…a preparar la coronación AHORA– la gente salió a gran prisa para empezar con los preparativos bajo la vigilancia de los caballeros negros- ustedes- miro a los erizos- vigilen los alrededores- los tres asintieron para salir por las grandes puertas.

\- porque hiciste eso Lighting –le miro Ice molesto

\- bueno…tú crees que es correcto lo que hacemos- le miro seriamente

\- correcto o no ya está hecho- avanzo un poco al frente dándoles la espalda- solo lograste alargar levemente su vida.-por ultimo antes de salir de ahí.

\- Hmp…yo…- suspiro levemente frustrado- no sépor qué lo hice

\- un impulso- escucho levemente a su hermano- créeme yo sé de eso, es inevitable y más si te agrada esa chica- le sonrió levemente

\- no digas tonterías- le miro molesto

\- no diré nada más- le miro para irse de ahí.

-idiota…-suspiro- para irse de ahí.

Se encontraba observando el reino desde el techo de una casa levemente dañada sin duda el reclamo de poder del nuevo rey lo había destruido el reino, algunos plebeyos buscaban entre las cosas que se habían salvado para poder usar, de nuevo las palabras de light ¿tú crees que es correcto lo que hacemos?.

\- ya no hay vuelta atrás…

\- pero…tal vez…una solución…-se escuchó como un susurro en el viento.

La noche se tornó bastante escalofriantes y más en aquellas oscuras prisiones, cada una en distintas partes del reino atadas con cadenas de pies y manos bajo la vigilancia de aquellos caballeros oscuros que no hablaban en absoluto como si fueran solo muertes vivientes.

-Que tonta fui…no debí bajar la guardia- se reprochaba con tristeza, para levantar levemente la cabeza para poder ver la luna por la ventana de su celda en la torre sur del reino

El castillo estaba con apuros y más la gente que limpiaba y decoraba para la próxima coronación, la gente era vigilada para realizar su trabajo aquellos que eran descuidadoseran severamente castigados.

-Al fin hijo el poder es todo mío- sonriósádicamente.- mmm…amo…el sonido de la desesperación y el lamento- mientras observaba como un guardia negro golpeaba a un plebeyo que al descuidarse rompió un plato.

\- no crees que es suficiente- le miro su hijo

\- te has ablandado duque- sonrió divertido- golpéalo más fuerte- rio maniáticamente.

\- qué horror…-se abrazaba a si misma Aqua que trataba de no escuchar aquellos quejido por cada golpe que se escuchaba con fuerza por todo el castillo.

\- lo se cariño- suspiro la señora mayor que preparaba una exuberante comida para el nuevo rey.- pero debemos seguir trabajando.

\- si…-susurro mientras prepara un pastel de frutas como postre, volteo levemente para ver entrar al erizo dorado - astro...-le miro cuando se acercó no llevaba el traje de la guardia real si no de un plebeyo común.

\- hola- sonrió suavemente evitando su mirada aún se sentía avergonzado por no hacer nada al respecto por sus amigas o salvar el reino.

\- ¿qué paso?- le miro- tus ropas

\- aaahhh-le miro - nos rebajaron y ahora nos encargamos de los jardines, carga, limpieza- suspiro frustrado- Aqua…yo…lo que paso…

\- astro-le miro con una sonrisa suave- no puedes cargarte con la culpa por esto-le tomo la mano - almenos estamos…juntos- le sonrió asiendo sonrojar suavemente.

\- si- apretando la mano de la chica.- pero…me molesta no poder hacer nada por ellas

\- lo sé -suspiro, para conversar un poco sin darse cuenta que eran escuchado por alguien que los observaba entre las sombras.

\- me colgaran por esto- suspiro para luego sonreír despreocupadamente- pero…lo vale.

Pasaron las horas y el reino se encontraba en penumbras, el rey y su hijo habían ido a descansar al igual que los sirvientes solo los guardias rondaban de un lado a otro vigilando cada rincón del castillo y también del reino.

-Esto será complicado- miro molesto- tendré que ir con mucho cuidado- miro a su alrededor para avanzar por los pasillos del castillo sin ser visto.- primer paso…recuperarte

Cerca al lado sur del reino la noche se tornó algo oscura pero perfecta para ocultarse entre las sombras.

-no hay marcha atrás- miro serio la torre donde estaba las celdas, con un solo salto ingreso por las puertas- no hay vigilancia- miro confuso para correr con rápida velocidad donde debía estar encerrada pero al llegar no se esperó el panorama, los caballeros negros en el suelo y la reja de la celda destruida.- pero como…

\- quieto- escucho detrás de él para voltear y ver a la eriza de ojos verdes que le apuntaba con la punta de la espada.- ¿TU?- le miro con furia- traidor- se le lanzo encima para atacarlo - pagaras por todo.

\- espera- evitando sus ataques con rapidez saco su espada para detener la de ella- vengo a ayudarte- le miro serio

\- NO TE CREO- lo ataco confuria

\- CREEME- soltó su espada para empujarla cayendo ambos al suelo con pesadez encima de ella sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza- no te hare daño Melody

\- déjame, DEJAME- le grito con lágrimas saltadas por todo lo que había ocurrido

\- vamos debemos salir de aquí- se puso de pie para tomar la mano de ella y ayudarla a pararse-debemossalir de aquí antes que se enteren

\- porque lo haces-escucho la voz de ella mientras aun observaba el piso taciturno.

\- eso no importa- le miro para empezar a avanzar con rapidez- debemos salir del reno ahora.

\- no lo hare sin mis hermanas- se soltó de su agarre molesta

\- escucha-tomo su mano con firmeza - no podemos hacer nada ahora debemos huir y prepara un plan para rescatarlas así seremos blancos fáciles

\- bien- le miro molesta- como tú digas Ice- ambos corrieron con rapidez entre las sombras evitando a los guardias - saldremos de aquí e iremos al norte - le miro- podremos ocultarnos ahí.

Los caballero negros caminaban por cada calle revisando las casas por si hubiera sospechosos, ambos erizos corrieron rápido para salir del reino en una hora de caminata se podía ver el castillo pero ya no como antes majestuoso lleno de vida si no todo lo contrario.

-sígueme -mostrándole un sendero un poco alejado y oculto del camino- estaremos aquí, veremos la…

\- compórtate niña- escucho una voz bastante seria pero a la vez sensual

\- que no soy niña, marfil…

-pero qué…Harriet- susurro suavemente para salir corriendo dejando al erizo blanco y ver una pequeña cabaña algo vieja y al frente de ellos a un erizo blanco discutiendo con la eriza azul oscuro y espinas cortas.

\- uh…Melody- le miro- MELODY- se le lanzo encima abrazándola con fuerza.

\- es bueno verte - abrazándola con fuerza- y Katy- le miro.

\- no viene contigo- la eriza negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- y tu hermano Light

\- no sé nada de él-le miro.

\- por ahora será mejor descasar esta noche- le miro a Melody- tú y tu amiga pueden descansar en la cabaña nosotros vigilaremos.

\- pero Katy, que pasa con ella…

\- Harriet- puso su mano en el hombro- descansemos esta noche mañana iremos por ella

\- está bien Mel…- ambas erizas entraron a la cabaña para descansar.

\- no creí que fueras capaz de desobedecer órdenes- le comento Light

\- fue tu culpa- le miro levemente- tú y tu pregunta me llevaron a esto

\- Hmp…-sonrió suavemente- no me engañas

\- lo sé- sonrió suavemente- que crees que hace tu hermano- le miro

\- causar problemas de eso estoy seguro.

Y no estaba muy lejos de su pensamiento, una sombra rápidamente salió del castillo perseguido por tres caballeros negros montado en sus caballos, busco la manera de perderlos entre la aldea pero era difícil eludir a los guardias que rondaban la casi destruida aldea que se alzaba ahora.

\- demonio…- susurro molesto no tardaran en pisar los talones.- tanto problemas causas- mirando irritado al pequeño bulto que tenía entre sus brazos, el pequeño solo le miro para sonreírle un poco.- bien tenemos que salir de aquí – asomo la cabeza y miro a los lados para salir de su escondite- bien, no hay nadie, guarda silencio quieres- le miro para cubrirlo con la manta y salir corriendo de ahí, corrió por unas calles para detenerse y ocultarse al ver unos guardias al frente y escucho una voces cerca se acerco para ver a unos diez plebeyos comentar los chime del día al parecer que tu reino caiga en pedazos aun da tiempo para chismear.

\- esto va ir empeorando- suspiro un señor de avanzada edad.

\- y eso que apenas comenzó hoy- hablo un joven zorro- mientras removía las brazas de la fogata que los cubría del frio.

\- escuche que han encarcelado, a las mosqueteras reales…

\- enserio- preguntaron en unisonó los que estaban ahí

\- dime algo nuevo- pensó aburrido el erizo negro perla observándolo escondidos.

\- como sabes- le pregunto una señora.

\- fácil Cleo…mi prima trabaja en el castillo sirviendo al nuevo rey- sonrió

\- que orgullo- miro aburrido la escena, esta por irse cuando escucho unas palabras.

\- me dijo que las han separado en diferentes partes del reino, al líder al norte de la aldea encerrada en lo más alto de la torre- hablo un poco bajo al ver a los guardias del nuevo rey rondar cerca de ellos,- a la más pequeña en la prisión que está bajo el castillo – sonrió al ver como los demás la escuchaban atentos.

\- ¿y a la tercera?- pregunto el más joven de ellos- la de ojos café y cabellos negros.

\- pues ella esta…-pensando.

\- "habla ya vieja chismosa"- miro con impaciencia a la señora en su escondite.

\- no recuerdo…-movió los hombros restándole importancia

\- demonios…-susurro molesto el erizo.

\- si la líder esta en el norte y la pequeña traviesa y alegre esta en el castillo la ultima debe estar al este – pensó el señor mayor

\- y tu como sabes…- le miro- yo solo sé que hay dos cárceles en todo el reino.

\- jejeje-rio suavemente- no hay dos más ocultas- miro al cielo, para mirar levemente detrás de él, el erizo se oculto un poco entre las sombras.

-así donde- pregunto fastidiada la señora mayor.- anda dinos Rochel.

\- hay una al este de la ciudad bajo tierra…es un lugar lugre y oscuro es más probable que este ahí- aseguro

\- ¿porque Rochel?- pregunto el más joven

\- porque el que esta al oeste es fuera de la ciudad y no creo que el nuevo rey quiera perder tiempo para su coronación.

\- al este…-le miro extrañada- al este solo hay la torre de vigilancia nada mas…te debes estar equivocando.

\- para nada eh ido ahí muchas veces en compañía del rey…

\- el rey JA- rio divertida.

\- es verdad usted era el cochero de la familia real no es así

\- si- sonrió nostálgico- pero ya termino estoy viejo y mi sacaron de ahí.

\- qué pena señor Rochel- le miro un pequeño niño

\- sonrió- esa cárcel que les digo esta al este por la entrada hay que avanzar hasta el final y bajar unas gradas hasta el final del lado izquierdo se encuentra un pasadizo y de ahí en adelante se encuentra la cárcel- sonrió.- es un lugar muy oscuro.

\- y como existe un lugar así de espantoso.

\- existió en la época del nuevo rey años atrás, ahí ponía aquellos que iban en su contra o se negaban como en las otras pero esta es secreta.

\- ju…son pura mentiras- hablo la señora, para hablar de otras cosas

\- al este- miro detrás suyo- no estoy lejos de ahí aseguro- pero…-miro al pequeño que tenía en brazos- me serás un estorbo…no puedo dejarte tendré que arriesgarme- suspiro para irse de ahí corriendo guiándose de lo que había dicho aquel anciano.

\- Buena suerte muchachito- susurro suavemente

\- dijo algo Rochel…

\- no, nada importante…-sonrió para dejarlo extrañado al joven conejo.

Cerca de ahí se alzaba un leve edificio resguardado por algunos guardias, al rededor las casa habían sido destruidas.

-esto será complicado – suspiro resignado, mirando alrededor – no puedo pedir ayuda con ellos…bueno estamos solos tu y yo pequeño- mirando al pequeño en brazos- listo- sonrió para atarlo bien a su pecho como si fuera un cargador improvisado.

\- aquí vamos- trepo por la parte norte del lugar sin ser visto con mucho cuidado de no golpear a el pequeño que tenía a su cargo.- ya casi…lo que uno hace para no tener culpa…que- mirando al pequeño- no me mires así, que es cierto- desvió la mirada- no es por ella, hay muchas chicas aquí que me idolatran, sabes sonrió para seguir escalado, al llegar a la cima observo por la ventana más cercana y entro por ella al no ver a nadie cerca de ahí- suspiro- bien ahora…guarda silencio y que chaos nos tenga consideración- camino por los pasillos del lugar con cautela- es raro que no haya vigilancia…- se asomo a una de las ventanas los caballero se habían reunido en la puerta de ingreso al momento que había llegado un guardia real- será mejor aprovechar- salió corriendo por los pasillo descendiendo por la escalera al llegar abajo del lugar se asomo para verificar las cárceles cercanas.

\- nada…- siguió entrando cada vez más para ver una última puerta en la que se asomo- si…- tomo un pequeño fierro de su bolsillo para abrir la cerradura, tardo un par de minutos pero logro abrirlo y entrar a la habitación estaba bastante oscuro y húmedo se acerco a lo que era un bulto en la oscuridad cerca de la pared con cuidado. – Despierta…-susurro- el bulto se movió para luego volverse más grande- eh… Katy- susurro nervioso mientras retrocedió lentamente.

Aquella sombra rápidamente se acerco para darle un certero golpe en el rostro al erizo que el esquivo- que demonios…-observo atento, había caído en la trampa aquello era un guardia con armadura negra y un mazo en la mano demonios. Salió rápido de ahí para ser perseguido por el pasillo pero era esperado por otro grupo más adelante, giro su cabeza al lado izquierdo para ver una puerta y entrar en ella rápidamente y escuchar los pasos pesados de aquel guardia alejarse por el pasillo- menos mal…

\- quien está ahí…-escucho un murmullo- no te acerques

\- eeh…- se asomo un poco más para ver un puerta de fierro pesado y al asomarse mas vio a la eriza sentada cerca a la pared que tenia enfrente encadenada de pies y manos.

\- que haces aquí le miro molesta- ya hicieron mucho daño tú y tu hermanos- le miro molesta.

\- ehy- sonrió despreocupado- estoy aquí ara ayudarte

\- no te creo…seguro es otro engaño…- callo al escuchar una leve risa, lo cual erizo hizo un movimiento para que pudiera ver lo que cargaba- el príncipe…-susurro- pero como…

\- preguntas luego…- abriendo la cerradura de la puerta- tenemos prisa no tardaran en buscarme aquí- asomándose a ella- si que este momento es algo tentador- rio pervertidamente

\- no es momentos de juego- le miro molesta levemente ruborizada-date prisa.

\- no te muevas- tratando de sacarles los grilletes que la tenían encadenada de los pies.- esta algo duro…listo- miro los grilletes que tenían atado en sus muñecas- vaya seguridad que te han puesto- silbo para empezar abrirlos…ahora vamos- la tomo de la mano para jalarla y ponerla de pie-tenemos que salir de aquí- se detuvieron en la puerta al escuchar pasos provenientes del pasillo- nos tienen- poniéndose en guardia.

\- debemos salir por la ventana- miro al erizo negro- no hay otra opción

\- estás loca- le miro- es alto solo sígueme- lo jalo del brazo para asomarse a la ventana de gran ventanal que estaba cerca de la cárcel- si bajamos unos 4 metros podremos bajar por los techos sin ser vistos- le miro ¿tú qué dices?

\- bien- vamos tu guías- rápidamente se deslizaron por la ventana para caminar por la cornisa cerca de la ventana para descender lentamente por la pared se pudo escuchar un golpe seco de la puerta cayendo al suelo con fuerza y un ruido de los guardias en aquella cárcel. –Date prisa- le susurro

\- eso intento- le miro molesta para deslizarse más rápido y saltar al techo más cercano, el erizo la imito para luego esconderse un poco más en la penumbra de la noche.

Vieron como los guardias salían rápidamente de ahí para esparcirse a todos lados en su búsqueda.

\- debemos salir de aquí ahora- urgió el erizo de ojos azules- sígueme, la eriza no protesto para empezar a recorrer la aldea con cuidado de no ser descubiertos, en el camino tomaron una túnica negra- cúbrete…eres fugitiva recuerdas- lo cual lo tomo cubriéndose con ella, tardaron horas en buscar una salida de la aldea y pronto amanecería.

\- bien ya amaneció hay que ir por Katu…en marcha- pero fue detenida por una mano que tomo su muñeca si lastimarla- oye tengo que ir por Katu…

\- tranquilízate niña- le miro molesto- no podemos ir así sin un plan.

\- cállate marfil- le miro molesta- Mel y yo podemos hacerlo solas… ¿verdad Sis?-escucho un suspiro por repuestas

\- no, Harriet- la eludida la miro confundida- somos fugitivas ahora deben estar buscándonos como locos por los alrededores es mejor permanecer oculto

\- pero Katu…

\- no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

\- alguien se cerca- escucharon hablar a Ice- guarden silencio.

\- demonios no tengo mi espada, Harriet

\- no Mel, tampoco tengo la mía-le miro

\- déjennos a nosotros- le miro seguro el erizo níveo

\- está bien- le sonrió suavemente, ambos erizo blanco se miraron para seguir a la puerta con cuidado al abrirla se asomaron apuntando con sus espadas al intruso.

\- ehy, somos colegas, recuerdan- levantando las manos en forma de rendición.

\- Mist…-hablo su hermano gemelo

\- parece que tuvimos la misma idea – mirando a las chicas que estaban detrás de ellos

\- idiota- dándole un golpe en el brazo

\- pensaba que los iba a abandonar- sonrió- es bueno verlos…a todos.

\- no estamos todos…-susurro triste Harriet.

\- ¿porque lo dices?- escucharon una voz detrás del erizo negro, se acerco u poco más para quitarse la capucha.

\- KATUUUUUUUUU- lanzándose abrazarlas ambas.

\- hola chicas las extrañe- correspondiéndole el abrazo.

\- las misma idea…- sonrió ice a Mist.

\- a mí se me ocurrió primero eh…- le miro divertido.

\- yo fui el que les dio dudas ¿no?

\- vamos Lighting…fue mi idea tengo la prueba- abriendo un poco su capa- ven.

\- es el príncipe…

\- así es…me costó un poco pero lo pude localizar- entregándoselo a la eriza de ojos bicolor.

\- y el rey

\- lo siento, pero ya no creo que este convida- le miro apenado a Melody.

\- esto es peor cada vez.

\- pero tenemos al príncipe- mostrándolo Harriet a los demás

\- ¿y?- pregunto confundido

\- mira marfil…él es legitimo rey ahora o bueno cuando sea mayor y no ese chacal pulgoso y su padre maligno.

-sabemos qué punto quieres llegar Harriet- suspiro- pero son fugitivas ahora no podrán acercarse a ellos serán ejecutadas- le miro serio Light.

\- pero debemos intentar- le miro enojada- es nuestro hogar- miro a Melody- la familia…Mel.

\- no es fácil Harriet…gracias al rescate de Mist es seguro que resguardara mas la aldea y el reino entero…- suspiro- no podemos ingresar…y no podemos dejar al príncipe solo- acariciándole la orejita al pequeño.

\- jooo…pero – suspiro rendida, dándole el bebe a la eriza negra.- no es justo somos mosqueteras y no podemos hacer nada.

\- nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- hablo serio Ice mirando a través de la ventana, captando la mirada de los gemelos.- deberían marcharse de este lugar, nada las ata ahora- miro a Melody

\- te equivocas- le miro desafiante al erizo blanco- aun tenemos cosas que nos atan ahí.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – Le miro con burla- su padre fue asesinado…no les queda nada… ¡entiéndelo!

\- Ice…- hablaron en susurro sorprendidos los gemelos por la actitud hacia la eriza.

\- te equivocas…tenemos amigos ahí- le contesto seria, gente que no cuido cuando éramos pequeñas y es lo que le debemos al rey…le prometimos que cuidaríamos del reino y de su más grande tesoro.- se volteo para darle la espalda.- Katy…Harriet- ambas le miraron- volveremos al reino mañana por la mañana.

\- bien…- le miraron decidida

\- están locas- le miro Mist a la eriza de ojos cafés- las mataran.

\- tenemos que regresar- le sonrió débilmente- es nuestro hogar.

\- no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados…le patearemos el trasero a esos pulgosos- levantando su mano con energía hacia el techo Harriet- como me gustara hacerlo sufrir chacal pulgoso- con una mirada y sonrisa bastante siniestra.

\- Harriet…está muy…ammm… ¿motivada?- sonrió nerviosamente en una esquina con todos los demás algo sorprendidos y el pequeño príncipe escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de la eriza por el miedo.

\- motivada…más bien sádica…-le apunto el erizo negro

-¡quien te pregunto carbón!- le miro molesta por su comentario.

\- vaya, equipo que tienes- le miro con autosuficiencia- una loca- apuntando a Harriet- y una sumisa- apuntando a la otra

\- NO SOY LOCA/ NO SOY SUMISA- gritaron al mismo tiempo molesta

\- repítemelo en la cara niño bonito- siendo sujetada por light para que no lo atacara- suéltame o te ira PEOR

\- y lo de sumisa- sonrió pervertida mente- me puedo encargar yo…aahh- cayendo al suelo acariciándose la cabeza- eso dolió…- mirando en el suelo la sonaja del pequeño- pequeño vástago…

\- tu equipo va de lo mejor- le miro burlona Melody a Ice- uno de tus "hombres" lo neutralizo una sonajera…- causando una mirada asesina por parte del erizo.

\- escúchame bien…

\- NO TU ESCUCHAME…

\- A CALLARRRRRRRRRR – les grito Harriet enojada.- vayan a discutir a otro lado, queremos descansar- les miro molesta ambos erizos.

\- ella tiene razón por ahora.

\- gracias- sonrió segura Harriet- OYE…- le miro para ver que el erizo sonreí divertido.

\- jejeje…será mejor descansar hoy ya pensaremos un poco con respecto a mañana

\- BIEN- se dieron la espalda ambos erizos molestos.

\- para ser lideres ambos…son muy tercos- suspiro cansado Light.

\- lo que sea, muero de hambre- miro a Katy la eriza de ojos bicolor.

\- no hay comida aquí…

\- bien hay que ir de compras- sonrió Harriet

\- eh? Sabes que te buscan viva o más bien muerta ¿verdad niña?

\- que dijimos con lo de decirme niña, marfil- le miro molesta.

-hmp…

\- como decía…hay un pueblo cercano cruzando el bosque al este, es pequeño y fuera del área de nuestro reino- sonrió segura podremos abastecernos de comida para hoy

\- no es una mala idea- le miro sorprendido light

\- bueno Katy y yo iremos por comida…

\- un error en tu plan- le miro divertido

\- ¿qué es Sabelotodo?

\- ¿con que vas a pagar?

\- pues…-mirando algo nerviosa- ¿Katy?

\- me quitaron todo lo que tenía antes de encerrarme- le miro apenada

\- ¿Mel?...-le miro suplícate

\- estoy en las misma- le sonrió

\- joooo…- se deslizo en el suelo- que suplicio… ¡tengo hambre!- con ganas de llorar.

\- no llores niña- mostrándole un pequeño saco color blanco en sus manos- aquí tengo algo de dinero- sonrió con autosuficiencia.

\- eh?- miro la bolsita de dinero y le brillaron los ojos de entusiasmo y luego pasaron a unos furiosos- ENGREIDO SI TENIAS DINERO POR QUE ME HICISTE PASAR AGONIA- golpeándolo como niña chiquita- TE ODIO, TE ODIO- Causando risas entre los demás.

\- eh…pero que veo- sonriendo divertido su hermano gemelo- ¿eso es una sonrisa lo que veo Light?

\- hmp…cállate- desvió la mirada apenado por ser descubierto.

\- basta de juego, debo admitir que me dio hambre y no soy la única- escuchando los pequeño sollozos del pequeño erizo.

\- si no está lejos regresaremos dentro de un hora muévete Marfil- empujándolo.

\- no pueden salir así- hablo Ice- pueden reconocerlos.

\- yo me encargo- tirando e la mesa unas ropas- las encontré en la habitación de atrás.

\- genial…no había algo que no fuera un vestido- tomando el vestido color celeste con asco.

\- lo siento, las chicas llevan vestidos

\- no esta chica…- mirándolo con repulsión.

\- entonces iré solo a la ciudad- saliendo por la puerta.

\- bien me lo pondré- hizo un puchero de enfados, haciendo sonreír levemente a Light.

-¿lista?- se impaciento el erizo blanco al ver que no salía de la habitación se nos ira el sol.

\- ya marfil tranquilo- saliendo de la habitación- ni una palabra al respecto- le amenazo

\- no eres una dama la cual elogiar- cruzándose de brazos desviando la mirada.

\- engreído…

-se ven bien así no van a sospechar, parecen una pareja

\- KATU…- le reprendió con la mirada.

-Pónganse en marcha…

\- no tardaremos- dijo el erizo que solo se había cambiado la camisa y sacado la capa como si fuera un plebeyo del lugar.

\- ya se fueron. Mist, iremos a buscar leña para esta noche- salió por la puerta con el erizo por detrás.

\- piensan quedarse…- miro pensativa por la puerta.

\- que haremos ahora Mel…

\- aun no lo sé…- suspiro- debemos regresar.- sacando un medallón que el rey les había otorgado hace tiempo atrás y aun lo conservaba.

-lo haremos Mel…cuenta con ello…por ahora debemos pensar que hacer – le miro- nos quitaron las espadas y no tenemos nada a mano.

-lo sé…

La mañana paso con normalidad algo tensa por las discusiones de ambos líderes con respecto a la situación y la locura según Ice de que debían regresar, eran blanco fáciles y más sin armas a su alcance, era mejor huir y no regresar, pero eso no pensaba Melody quería regresar a toda costa para recuperar el reino y que todo regresara a la normalidad como era debido.

En el reino no iba de maravilla el rey a enterarse de la escapatoria de las prisioneras resguardo la vigilancia, y ordeno una búsqueda para encontrarlas quería eliminarlas con sus propias manos, era lo único que quedaba como esperanza en el reino, ordeno sus capturas de ambos grupos de mosqueteros al percatarse que sus hombres de confianza había ayudado a escapar a sus rivales estaba con los deseos de degollarlos el mismo de forma lenta y dolorosa por su traición.

\- falta poco…mañana es mi coronación oficial- sonrió para ver la vitrina que tenía enfrente- y tu preciosa serás mía….- miraba la vitrina viendo aquel medallón quesee creí perdido pero fue hallado después de destruir partes del castillo para su ubicación- caos y destrucción…todo el mundo estará a mi pies- con aquella sonrisa sádica de un solo enfermo de poder.

\- padre…

\- estoy llena, estuvo delicioso

\- no eres la única…verdad pequeño…

\- no lo mimes tanto Katu…pronto regresara a su vida de príncipe…

\- no lo puedo evitar están tierno…

-mmm…siguen hablando de eso…

\- no dejan de discutir de eso- mirando al eriza de frente que suspiro cansada

-parece que de verdad se preocupa por ella…-cruzándose de brazos- aun así…tenesmo que regresar.

\- lo sé…-mientras acunaba al pequeño en brazos- se lo debemos a papá y al rey

\- si…y que este pequeño travieso sea un buen rey – suspiro- aunque falte muchos años aun…-escucho un portazo al salir de esa habitación.

\- creído…- miro a las erizas que estaban sentadas en la mesa mirándola- esto…saldré necesito relajarme.

\- pues hay un lago cerca está detrás del bosque hay un sendero cerca eso te lleva ahí. Light me lo enseño- sonrió.

\- te has vuelto cercana a él- le miro, haciendo sonrojar a la eriza.

\- Cl-claro que no es un engreído- cruzando se de brazos ruborizadas.

\- saldré…hay que hacer guardia…

\- descuida lo hare yo…tu relájate- le sonrió la eriza negra

\- bien…las veo en un rato- salió de la casa.

\- Echaba chispa….mmm…- se levanto -bien quiero descansar esta noche bien, mañana iremos al reino con ayuda o sin ella, nos vemos Katu…hasta mañana- entrando por el corredor.

\- mmmm….-miro hacia la puerta para ver salir al erizo níveo

\- no quise asustarte- miro apenado- emmm…quiero…

\- se fue al lago- miro a la eriza sorprendido por responder a su pregunta

\- el lago- la eriza asintió- bien...- salió por la puerta bastante serio.

La eriza al llegar a la única habitación que contenía una buena cama además de cómoda y que gano a buena fe contra Mist que al abrir la puerta se llevo una sorpresa al ver al erizo blanco acostado en la cama bastante cómodo leyendo un libro y además sin tener la camisa puesta, podía ver los buenos músculos que poseía tanto en su pecho como en sus brazos y hombros, se ruborizo bastante al verlo asa tranquilo, con una sonrisa relajada que sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

El erizo volteo para ver a la eriza que lo miraba de forma fija haciendo que ambos se miraran a los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- ¿qué haces aquí?- le miro algo incomodo por la situación y mas que la eriza estaba en bata después de haber tomado un ducha

\- más bien tu qué haces aquí- le miro molesta con las mejillas más rojas aun

\- esta es mi habitación.

\- eh…carro que no, esta es mi habitación…se la gane a Mist

\- a ¿Mist?- le miro- hmp… idiota- mascullo al pensar en su hermano- bien si es así puedes acostarte a dormir en el sofá- mientras volvía a su lectura.

\- eh…que como que el sofá. El cuarto es mío- se acerco quitándole el libro- ahora vete señalando la puerta

\- oblígame- el miro retadoramente- recuerda que hay tres habitaciones en esta casucha y decidimos compartirla en dos ¿recuerdas?- la eriza le miro confusa, pero era si habían acordado compartir las habitaciones entre ellos.

\- pero Mist dijo…-recordando

Inicio del flash

\- bien hay tres habitaciones- recalco Melody mientras sacaba tres pajas de distintas tamaño- cada quien sacara la paja el que saque la paja más grande se quedara con el mejor cuarto…entendieron.

\- ¡sí!

\- muy bien quien va primero.

\- yo Mel…-se acerco Harriet- a ver- mientras pensaba en tomar una de las tres pajas- sacare esta- sonrió decidida- quiero el cuarto grande- pero al sacar la paja…- QUE….repetición- miro a la eriza azul- si Mel.

\- lo siento Harriet es suerte.

\- mi turno -dijo el erizo negro para sacar una paja- La habitación es Mía- rio complacido

-joooo no es justo- miro al erizo negro, jalo al erizo negro para el otro lado de la habitación – te cambio de cuarto SI- le miro

\- si me ganas- le miro con una sonrisa- te daré la parte de la habitación...

-hecho- le miro- cuál es el juego- piedra papel o tijera- lista

\- lista…

\- piedra, papel o tijera- ambos sacaron al mismo tiempo

\- GANEEEE…

\- felicidades tienes mi parte de la habitación- siiiiiiii

Fin del flash.

\- así que eso te dijo Mist- le miro con una ceja levantada, la eriza asintió- pero el te dijo SU parte de la habitación y SU parte es esa- señalando el sofá- mientras volvía a su libro.

-mas bien él fue el que gano- pensó con molestia al recordar quién era su compañera de cuarto y al ganar su parte de Mist, intercambiarían habitación incluyendo a los compañeros de cuarto- miro al erizo que miraba el techo pensativo- ehy dejaras que una dama duerma en el sofá- le miro

\- hmp…a una dama, claro que no- le miro- pero no veo a ninguna- sonrió divertido.

\- eres un…- tomo la almohada que usaba el erizo de cabecera para golpearlo con él al erizo- eres un engreído…

\- quédate quieta niña- tratando de quitarle la Almohada a Harriet pero con el forcejeo ambos cayeron al suelo, el erizo encima de ella.

\- sucede algo- escucharon una voz seguido del sonido de la puerta que se abría para ver a la eriza negra asomarse con el pequeño erizo- aahh…lo siento…no quería …interrumpirlos – sonrió nerviosa y cerró la puerta rápidamente, dejando a los erizos confundidos cuando se dieron cuenta ambos se ruborizaron al momento de la caída la bata de Harriet se había abierto dejando al descubierto sus hombros y parte de sus muslos y pierna y el erizo de encima de ella sin camisa daba para mal interpretar.

\- AAAHHH quítate de encima Pervertido- se escucho un golpe seco en la habitación.

\- que ese ruido se acerco un erizo negro de ojos azules al pasillo para ver a la eriza parada en medio del pasillo- uh…que ocurre ahí adentro- señalo con la mano la puerta.

\- jejeje…será mejor no interrumpir- rio nerviosa por lo que había visto sin querer confundiendo al erizo.

-bueno compañera será mejor ir a descasar – tomándola de la mano jalándola- ya que mi habitación está ocupada...me compartirás la tuya verdad- le sonrió pervertida mente - rio divertido-…créeme no dormirás mucho.

Melody caminaba por el sendero que Harriet le había indicado para llegar al caminar un poco pudo presenciar un hermoso lago de agua cristalinas rodeado de una hermosa vegetación árboles frondosos que te cubrían del fuerte sol de la tarde…miro el lago cristalino bañado con la luz de luna y cielo estrellado y alrededor del lago las luciérnagas danzaban alrededor de las flores y el lago dando ese toque mágico

\- es hermoso…-sonrió al ver tanta belleza imaginable

\- lo es…-escucho detrás de ella para voltear y ver al erizo níveo que observaba el lago que tenia detrás de ella.

\- Que haces aquí- le miro- quería estar sola…

\- es tarde…-acercándose a ella- es peligroso que andes sola le miro serio.

\- hmp…hazlo que quieras- subió la mirada para ver la luna y las estrellas.

Porque eres tan terca- le confronto sujetándola del brazo.

-suéltame- tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

\- eres buscada en reino viva o muerta y sales al lago te pueden ver- le miro molesto- y encarcelar – le sujeto con más fuerza el brazo- que pasa contigo...quieres que te maten como tu padre…

\- QUE ME SUELTES…-retrocedió cada vez mas tratando de soltarse del erizo sin percatarse que estaba en la orilla al dar un mal paso resbalo jalando al erizo junto con ella cayendo juntos al lago.

\- ¿estás bien?- el sujeto entre sus brazos, la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus manos apoyadas en su pecho y aquella mirada que brillaba más que una estrella en el firmamento.

\- si…-susurro, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos color azul tan intensos ero hermosos con el brillos de la luz de la luna, podía sentir su respiración cerca de sus labios rozándolos, podía sentir en su cuerpo escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

\- vamos salgamos de aquí- desvió la mirada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, ambos se acercaron a la orilla- no creí que fuera profunda- un mal paso por parte del erizo ambos cayeron de nuevo al agua cristalina este vez la eriza encima de él, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos sin moverse ninguno, sin poder evitarlo Ice coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de ella para sentir su piel tan suave y cálida con aquel toque carmín en sus mejillas, acerco su rostro al de ella para probar sus labios suavemente contra los suyos. Aquel tacto tan suave hizo reaccionar a la chica y se dejo llevar por aquel momento sin importar que aun estuvieran en el lago el agua rozaba sus cuerpos sin que les importara lo que tenían alrededor solo se dejaban llevar por el instinto, sus emociones y aquella sensación nueva.

La noche se torno más fría al pasar unas horas, aquel mágico momento se rompió cuando el erizo tomaba su camisa y la exprimía, volteo la mirada para ver a la eriza que se había quedado callada y dándole la espalda, la ropa aun mojada se le había ceñido al cuerpo marcando mas su figura al ponérsela- ¿estás bien?

\- si…- aun dándole la espalda un poco apenada por el "chapuzón en el lago."

\- no quise ser grosero- hablo débilmente, para cambiar el ambiente

\- eh…-volteo a verlo confundida

\- creciste ahí…es tu hogar…pero perdiste a tu familia- le miro- vale la pena regresar

\- perdí a mi padre…el nos crio nos adopto…-sonrió- pero…no puedo darle la espalda a lo que deseaba…

\- deseaba…

-si…él quería que siempre el reino sea como era, tranquilo, lleno de paz…admito que era aburrido- sonrió causando un rubor en el erizo- pero…eso hacia feliz a nuestro padre…mis amigos…la gente de ahí –le miro- al principio no nos aceptaron por ser chicas y mas por tener poderes…pero llegaron a aceptarnos y querernos…no todos…pero éramos aceptadas…nunca nos céntimos aceptadas antes de llegar al reino… se lo debemos a todos ellos- le miro, el erizo solo pudo contemplar aquellos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban aunque quisiera negarlo, no podía apartar su vista de aquellos ojos y más cuando ella le sonrió con bastante ternura.

Solo podían contemplarse entre ellos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, el ambiente se puso más tranquilo y el ruido de los insectos se silencio hasta tal punto que solo se podía escuchar a respiración del otro tan suave, calmada, acompasada, sin darse cuenta la cercanía entre ambos se había acortado totalmente

\- si te pido que vengas conmigo…- lo dijo tan sereno con aquella voz tan cálida, la eriza se ruborizo al escucharlo- ven conmigo- le tendió su mano.

\- yo…-miro aquellos ojos azules

\- sé que es repentino pero…-se ruborizo un poco- es difícil de explicar- volteo un poco la mirada.

\- te entiendo- le sonrió suavemente-…pero…debemos regresar.

\- eres terca-le miro serio-….eso me gusta.

\- lo sé-le sonrío.

\- así que no hay vuelta atrás…

-no…- miro el cielo- entiendo que no quieras ir-el erizo le miro.- no es su obligación- le miro- aun así gracias por ayudarnos hasta ahora…mañana nos lo arreglaremos nosotras-le sonrío segura.- andando ya es tarde y me congelo – se puso de pie

\- tu ordenas- siguiendo a la eriza hasta la puerta de entrada en la cabaña- está muy silencioso…

\- Estarán dormidos…es tarde- entraron ambos erizos a la pequeña sala estaba vacía y a oscuras- enseguida regreso- entro por el pasillo para asomarse a la habitación mas cercan.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado sin hacer ruido y miro por dentro, la habitación estaba vacía, entro y tomo algo de ropa que se encontraba en el armario lo único que pudo usar fue una camisa larga como si fuera un vestido corto mientras acomodaba su ropa para que se secara, salió de la habitación par asomarse en la siguiente habitación, al acercarse noto que en la cama se encontraba Katy dormida y a lado de ella estaba el pequeño príncipe dormido miro al otro lado de la habitación y noto al erizo negro de ojos azules dormido en el sofá y parecía estar ¿feliz?, lo que le extraño a la eriza pudo ver que en la silla cerca a la cama estaba algo de ropa doblada.

\- si ha hecho algo indebido…seré yo que lo decapite- susurro molesta para cerrar la puerta- si Mist está con Katy...eso quiere decir que Harriet…- se asomo a la ultima habitación se quedo con la boca abierta al ver la situación, ambos erizos se encontraban acurrucados en aquella cama cubiertos con aquella frazada negra bastante cómodos.- me voy por una hora y hacen fiesta- cerró la puerta, suspiro cansada para regresar a la habitación, se acerco a uno de los cajones para revisar y encontró algo de ropa y una frazada- esto le puede servir- pensando en el erizo que se encontraba en el sofá de la sala.

\- Ice…esto te puedes po…ner-se sonrojo al ver al erizo que no llevaba ropa, decidió quitarse la ropa y dejarla secar al lado de la chimenea encendida- eh…yo…-se volteo dándole la espalda

\- ejem… gracias por la ropa- hablo un poco nervioso puedes dejarla en la mesa, ella hizo lo que dijo para voltear levemente- No voltees- le miro apenado

\- lo siento…-miro al frente- que pases buena noche-se alejo de ahí para encerrarse en su habitación.

Por la mañana todo estaba listo, el desayuno fue algo incomodo entre el grupo pero mas fue entre ambos lideres del grupo por la situación penosa que paso esa noche, fuera de eso todo lo necesario para el regreso a Rosembert estaba listo, los chicos habían sido muy amables para dotar de herramientas incluidas las espadas que necesitarían.

\- están seguras de regresar- miro Ice a Melody con la esperanza de que desistieran de aquella idea.

\- estamos segura- miro a Melody a sus hermanas.- tenemos que regresar.

\- entonces… hasta aquí será nuestra ayuda- le tendió la mano- fue un gusto conocerlas- le sonrío.

\- gracias por todo – le estrecho la mano- Cursed Sword…andando- ordeno Melody poniéndose en marcha las erizas hicieron una leve reverencia ante el grupo de chicos para luego seguir a su líder.

\- está bien que vayan solas en este embrollo…-miro serio Light.

\- no es nuestra lucha- hablo en tono seco Ice para tomar el camino contrario, los hermanos se miraron entre ellos para tomar el camino.

Toda la gente del reino se acero a lo que sería el "show" del nuevo rey su acto de proclamación como nuevo reino de Rosembert, los caballeros negros rondaban el lugar en vigilancia y alrededor del publico que era obligado a asistir a aquellas atroz coronación, el candidato estaba sentado en el trono real al lado de él estaba su hijo que observaba a la población que se había hecho presente.

\- este lugar es mío- sonrió – como debe ser…que empiece el protocolo de coronación- ordeno molesto, los encargados se pusieron en marcha para la iniciación de la coronación, que empezaba con un festival en honor al nuevo rey y la coronación se realizaría al mediodía donde el sol justo llegara al centro del reino.

\- empezara el festival suspiro cansada al ver la multitud

\- lo sé- escucho al erizo dorado que tenia a lado.- estaremos bajo sus órdenes como perros-apretó su puño con fuerza

\- no hables en voz alta astro- le miro con tristeza- debemos tener cuidado- miro a los lados ambos se encontraban atrás de la multitud que miraba la iniciación de la coronación.

\- no nunca le daré mi respetos al perro chacal ese…

\- eso se llama sublevación joven…escucho una voz detrás de él, al voltear vieron una figura cubierta con una capa de color negro- vendrás con nosotros- lo tomo del brazo- y usted señorita- tomo su brazo con fuerza…andando.

\- suéltame- tratando de zafarse.

\- suéltala tratando de golpear al encapuchado que lo evadió sin problema- vamos Aqua muévete- jalo del brazo de la eriza y salieron corriendo de ahí.

\- no escaparan les siguió el paso corrieron varios metros de la plaza principal escapando y el erizo entro a un callejón para despistar al encapuchado- creo que lo perdimos.

\- tú crees- escucho la voz para voltear y ver dos figuras encapuchadas.

\- aqua vamos- tomo su mano para salir corriendo pero una tercera figura les obstruyo el paso.- aléjense…-poniéndose en posición de pelea- aqua ponte detrás de mi

\- astro…-le miro

\- está bien…no dejare que nadie te lastime.

\- sabia que te gustaba- escucho al encapuchado que tenía enfrente confundiéndolo- no podrás negarlo ahora- quitándose la capucha

\- ¡HARRIET!- miraron asombrados ambos

\- entonces-miro atrás de ellos- ellos…- vio que se quitaban las capuchas.

\- hola astro- sonrió la eriza de ojos café

\- es bueno verlos a ambos- sonrió Melody.

\- chicas- aqua se lanzo abrazarlas a ambas- no saben cómo se ah sufrido aquí}

\- vamos no debió ser tan malo apenas paso 2 días-

\- tú crees- le miro molesto el erizo dorado a Harriet por el comentario

\- sí que ha decaído el reino en dos días- mirando alrededor.

\- no tienes idea- suspiro aqua con tristeza- no hay el rey i el príncipe- con ganas de llorar

\- el rey murió… susurro

\- note creo- miro astro incrédulo

\- no lo dudes…la información no los dio alguien de confianza- se ruborizo un poco.

\- entonces el príncipe…-susurro aqua

\- lo extrañabas mucho verdad- sacándose por completo aquella túnica negra para mostrar al pequeño erizo.

\- es él- se acero aqua para tomarlo en brazos- que bueno verlo...-mirándolo se ve diferente- mirando sus ropa cambiadas y algo gastadas.

-tuvimos que cambiarle aquellas ropas tan brillantes para q este desapercibido, incluido cubrir aquella marca blanca que tenía en su frente.

\- si...Se parecía al hijo de Katu- empezó a reír un poco Harriet.

\- no sigas con eso…

\- vamos – le miro con picardía- el peque se parecía mucho a ambos- pensando en el hermano gemelo de Light

-¿ambos?..

\- no es nada…son cosas de Harriet.

\- que tienen planeado- pregunto serio astro a Melody.

-por ahora deben irse ustedes dos de aquí y cuidarlo- mirado al pequeño

\- pelearan ustedes tres solas contra todos ellos…les ayudare.

-para nada- le miro seria Melody- eres parte de la guardia real, tu deber es cuida al príncipe a toda costa…no es así- le miro, el erizo solo asintió serio- entonces cumple con tu deber

\- está bien – suspiro frustrado- será difícil salir de aquí

\- entonces ocúltense los tres hasta que esto termine.

\- que planean hacer…

\- algo llamada ANARQUIA….

-guarda silencio Harriet- tapándole la boca Melody

-hoy estas más ruidosa que ates- le miro descriptivamente astro

\- jejeje…-desviando la mirada- me levante con un buen humor…eso es todo- sacudiendo la mano restándole importancia.

-como decía… evitaremos la coronación así que será mejor que deben refugiarse.

-así que nos vemos campeón- le acaricio la orejita Harriet.

-tengan mucho cuidado

\- descuida Aqua somos mosqueteras sabemos cuidarnos- le sonrió Melody- andando chicas.

\- tienen donde esconderse- pregunto intrigada Melody

\- sí, descuida- le sonrió confiado- protegeré a ambos

\- así se habla Astro- dándole la espalda- adiós…

La gente fue guiada por los caballeros negros a la entrada del castillo donde se preparo un escenario para la coronación y entre ellos un show al agrado del rey.

\- simples ordinarios plebeyos para su deleite o más bien el mío - sonrió mientras los caballeros traían al escenario a tres mobianos bastantes golpeados como si hubieran pasado suplicios- estas escoria n quisieron estar bajo mis órdenes y por eso…eh decidido acabar con ellos- jalando una sabana que cubría algún artefacto, mostrando una ahorca.

La gente del lugar solo podía observar cómo eran empujados a caminar hacia su final, el verdugo puso las sogas a su cuello a cada uno de ellos mientras se situaba a su posición solo cuestión de segundos para que sus vidas acabaran, el nuevo rey solo observaba con una sonrisa sádica llena de maldad esperando el gran final.

\- bajen la palanca…-ordeno, el verdugo solo asintió para tomar la palanca con ambas manos y dar el empujón final para su muerte hasta que…un sonido de un golpe seco interrumpió tanto la gente como rey observaron tres dagas que habían cortado cada una cuerda liberándolos de su muerte.

\- QUIEN OSA DESAFIARMEN- grito con furia observando a todos lados furioso.

\- NOSOTRAS CHACAL – escucho una voz enfrente de él para observar la estatua que había en su honor, encima de ellos tres figuras.

\- nos extrañaste- sonrió retadoramente

-USTEDES…ME LAS PAGARAN…GUARDIAS A ELLAS

Aquellos caballeros solo siguieron órdenes, la gente empezó a correr despavorida en el lugar con rapidez.

\- empieza el juego- sonrió divertida- ya saben que hacer- miro a las erizas

\- fácil Mel, derrotar a esas cosas, sacar a la gente de aquí y….-pensando u poco- así…degollar a ese chacal pulgoso- apuntando con su espada al rey.

\- que sencillo lo haces parecer…-rio nerviosa

\- vamos Katu…arriba el ánimo- salto de la estatua para atacar a los caballeros.

\- esta decidida- le miro como su espada cortaba con facilidad aquellas armaduras.

\- ehy estas cosas están vacías- mirando la armadura que había sido cortada por su espada- no hay nadie dentro se mueven solas.

\- imposible- miro seria Melody- muévete Katy- bajo de un salto junto con la eriza para atacar a los caballeros.

Las mosqueteras desenfundaron sus espadas para atacar aquella guardia real del rey tratando de acercarse mas al rey, pero este de alguna manera hacia aparecer más a su cargo, Harriet rápidamente con su espada corto con rapidez las armaduras que se cruzaban en su paso evitando los golpes y las espadas, la gente corría despavorida buscando refugio pero eran acorralados por mas caballeros negros que le serraban el paso uno de ellos tomo su espada dispuesto a atacar a un anciano que tenía enfrente, la hoja de espada esta tan cerca en su rostro que en un segundo se escucho un sonido y al abrir los ojos vio otra espada que se había cruzado en su objetivo impidiendo su ataque.

\- salgan de aquí- miraron al grupo de personas que observaban boquiabiertas- QUE ESPERAN…CORRAN-les grito haciéndolos reaccionar, salieron corriendo de ahí- creen que podrán conmigo- sonrió divertido- para tomar su espada y contraatacar al grupo de caballeros sin percatarse de dos mas detrás de ellos que al golpear una torre de barriles con vino estas cayeron con fuerza en ellos destruyendo sus armaduras.

\- buen trabajo…

\- sí, si...tenemos una misión ¿no?...

En el centro de la ciudad las mosqueteras demostraban gran habilidad con la rapidez de Melody destruía mas armaduras que las que aparecían sus cortes precisos, rápidos, Harriet con el filo de su espada y fuerza atacaba como nunca derrotando varios caballeros con un par de ataques en un solo movimiento podía poseer con su energía oscura las armaduras para que se destruyeran entre sí por unos segundos a pesar de que agotador continuaba con su deber, derrotar al chacal y recuperar el reino de Rosembert.

La confrontación era mayor la ciudad empezaba a caer más en ruina por las peleas, al gente se canso de aquella situación que también decidieron participar de la pelea los hombres tomaron armas y apoyaron a sus mosqueteras como podían, a ese paso poco a poco los caballeros cayeron dejando desprotegido al rey.

\- esto se acabo - se acerco Melody –ríndete- apuntando con el filo de su espada

Este solo bajo la mirada como señal de derrota o eso Parecía al poco segundo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro para escuchar una risa que poco a poco subió de tono.

\- se está carcajeando…-miro interrogante Harriet

\- ustedes creen que esto se termino-les miro con aquella mirada tétrica acompañado por una sonrisa igual.- esto no se acaba hermosa- mostrando una piedra oscura en su poder- ¡ESTO NO SE ACABA!- grito justamente cuando la piedra empezó a tomar brillo que se hizo más grande que con gran fuerza expulso a Melody de la tarima, esperaba la caída con fuerza pero en lugar de eso sintió que alguien la había atrapado entre sus brazos.

\- estas bien- escuchó una voz familiar al levantar la mirada observo unos ojos azules

-Ice… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le miro sorprendida

\- ayudándote le sonrió seguro- lista

\- como siempre- le miro seria, para ver ambos la tarima que se partía bajo los pies del rey, la energía de aquella piedra empezaba a destrozar todo a su paso poco hasta que esta lo envolvió a él.

\- padre…- miro al grupo de mosqueteros que se quedaron parados por la impresión- DEBEN DESTRUIR LA PIEDRA AHORA-les grito.

-POR QUE DEBERIAMOS CREERTE- le confronto Harriet

\- ES LA UNICA MANERA.

-ustedes encárguense de la gente sáquenlos de aquí rápido- miro a Ice

\- ¿y ustedes? Que planean hacer- le miro serio

\- detenerlo…confía en mí- le sonrió decidida, el erizo asintió mirando a los hermanos, se pusieron en marcha para resguardar a la gente.

\- listas

\- cuando tu lo ordenes Melody

\- Andando…-apoyo Harriet

\- ya saben que hacer- sacando su collar que portaba una piedra de color verde.

\- siii podemos usarlas ya- sacando la suya de color rojo.

\- estoy lista- mostrando su collar de piedra blanca.

\- pónganse en posición- tomaron sus collares en la mano derecha para ponerse de un lado al otro de aquel vórtice oscuro que había generado la piedra.

\- están seguras de lograrlo- hablo el duque observando la escena incrédulo desde una pared cercana.

\- debemos intentar…ya saben que hacer- miro a ambas erizas están asintieron- AHORA…..

Las piedras empezaron a brillar como lo habían hecho la piedra negra, generando gran cantidad de viento, empezaron a brillar cada vez más que la luz envolvió los cuerpos de las chicas con su luz para luego unir su poderes entre ellas haciendo un triangulo y por dentro la piedra negra que aun descargaba su furia.

\- DEBEN CONCENTRARSE MAS-le grito con urgencia el duque.

\- CONCENTRENCE…. El poder de las piedras empezó a generar más poder hasta que el poder de las 4 piedras se juntó para generar una gran luz que lo cubrió todo hasta generar una fuerte explosión que destruyo a su paso parte del castillo y las casas aledañas.

Ceniza y polvo había alrededor y en medio del caos un hoyo por la explosión y dentro se encontraba una figura andromorfa cubierto de poder oscuro en todo su cuerpo, garras en vez de dedos, colmillos filosos en vez de dientes.

\- ahora lo entiendo- se asomo el duque al hoyo para ver aquella figura oscura que tenia la forma de su padre.

-hi…hijo…ayúdame…- rugía con dificultad- nece…cesito…

\- esto- mostrándole la piedra negra que había recogido después de la explosión, vio como la criatura se arrastraba hasta él para tomar la piedra.

\- No se las des- sintió el filo de una espada en su espalda- no te lo permitiré.

\- Ice…-susurro el duque

\- quieres que siga este caos, mira como dejo el reino.

\- lo sé…

\- hijo…mío….la…piedra….gobernaremos juntos….gobernaremos el mundo.

\- el mundo- susurro para ver aquella figura oscura que extendía su mano hacia él.- tú no eres mi padre…- le miro molesto causando molestia en la criatura que con sus últimas fuerzas se abalanzo contra el duque con sus garras

\- MUEREEEEEEEE…

Lo único que vio el Duque fue algo borroso de color plateado y el viento que rozo su rostro., miro a los lados el duque para ver a la Melody apenas en pie que había lanzado aquella daga ene l cuello de la criatura haciendo que cayera al suelo antes de que lo hiriera, sintió que algo apretaba su tobillo bajo la mirada para ver aquellas criatura retorciéndose de dolor.

\- la piedra…piedra…te…daré…poder….

\- la quieres- soltando la piedra al suelo- toma aplastando con el pie la piedra antes que la criatura la tomara rompiéndola.

\- NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..- chillo la criatura antes de desintegrarse totalmente y solo quedar cenizas.

\- Melody- escucho una voz para ver al erizo blanco como se acerca a la eriza de ojos verdes, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había quedado inconsciente al voltear vio en el mismo estado a las otras erizas.

\- debemos continuar…

El cielo empezó a aclararse dando paso al sol que se asomaba de a poco dando luz aquella habitación, poco a poco abrió sus ojos para observar el techo, confundida se puso en pie observo su ropa en la silla junto a la cama lo cual tomo para ponerse y Salir de aquella habitación.

Cuanto tiempo había quedado dormida, pero no debía quejarse se sentía bastante relajada se estiro un poco para caminar por el pasillo que ahora se encontraba vacío, escucho algo de ruido y se asomo con cuidado al jardín del castillo.

-al fin despiertas- escucho hablar a un erizo dorado- con algunas herramientas.

-jooo déjame dormir un rato mas frotándose un poco los ojos…no dormí mucho anoche

\- jejeje así que eras tú la del ruido de anoche en tu habitación- pensando- con razón Light no aparecía por ningún lado…Auuch- sobándose la cabeza

\- idiota…- causando la risa de los presentes

\- yo no digo nada de ti y Katu carbón- le miro molesta.

\- Harriet- le miro ruborizada la mencionada

\- no lo niego- le sonrió divertido a la eriza de ojos bicolor.- me fascina- rio divertido.

\- hmp...por cierto Mel…- le miro con picardía- donde estabas ustedes dos ayer en la tarde nos dejaste todo el trabajo

\- emmm….nosotros…- desviando la mirada el erizo de color níveo.

\- aquí estaban…-escucharon la voz del duque o más bien dicho el nuevo rey por el momento hasta que el príncipe tenga la edad para poder gobernar.- hay mucho que hacer aun

\- si señor- hablo Melody- ya escucharon a trabajar el reino no se reconstruirá solo- tomando algo de herramientas, apurada y saliendo de ahí.

-OYE regresa…quiero chisme… MELODYYYY.

* * *

**Muchas cosas pueden interrumpir tu camino hacerlo más largo pero dentro de ellos puedes encontrar cosas maravillosas que te ayudan a sobrellevar la vida, Lealtad, Amistad, fuerza y valor no importa si seas niño o niña, mujer o hombre todos cruzamos ese camino y lo enfrentamos a diario con espada y escudo, amigos de verdad son los que estarán a tu lado no importa la circunstancia, no te alejes de ellos y ellos no se alejaran de ti como dice el dicho "TODOS PARA UNO Y UNO PARA TODOS".**

* * *

**espero les hay agustado este Oneshop de mosqueteras (os), lo eh estado escribiendo un tiempo por la idea de unas amigas que las quiero un monton bueno chicas ahi lo tiene KArina y Harriet que lo disfruten.**

**sin mas FEliz cumpleaños Harriet pasatela super amiga espero qeu te sea un lindo regalo lo esperas con ansia hace un tiempo y espero que esto sea lo que esperas y todos ustedes sin mas saludos.**

**me despido**

**atte.**

**katy light Hedgehog**


End file.
